Fatal Innocence
by bejou
Summary: A young Harry Potter has been in an orphanage since the unfortunate Dursleys were in an accident. He gets adopted by Severus Snape under orders from Dumbledore, and Severus struggles in his role as father for increasingly odd reasons. Slash
1. Going Home

Fatal Innocence

One five year old Harry Potter sat in the back of the Dursleys' car squished between Dudley and a suitcase. His relatives had been forced to drag him along on their camping vacation. No one else had been available to take him, and well, they couldn't possibly leave him alone by himself. Just think he could set the house on fire!

Honestly. The poor boy couldn't hurt a fly. Or at least, anyone who looked at the underfed, pale, fragile creature that was Harry Potter would have said that. Truthfully, on this cold, rainy night, Harry potter was capable of anything. Five years old or not.

But for now he just sat, glaring out the window, and wishing his parents hadn't died in that car crash and left him here with these awful people. He had spent a week in the cold basement of the Dursleys' rental cabin out in the woods. He had been locked in the small, cramped closet down there, unless they had chores for him to do. They had frolicked about the woods, ate to their hearts content, and languished in all nature had to offer. Not really. Truthfully, the family had spent most of their time inside or on the porch. Movement was foreign to the family, and they didn't want to go hiking or fishing out with the animals and the bugs. That would have been savage.

Harry hated them. He was a child, and he deserved to play didn't he? What had he ever done wrong? Absolutely nothing. He had done nothing, and they punished him. He curled his little fists in fury. Tears welled up in his bright green eyes, and he had to hold back a sob. It wasn't the least bit fair.

He wished that the Dursleys' would get in a car wreck. Then he would be free to do as he wished. He could live in the forest with all the animals. He could build a tree fort. He could swing from tree to tree! He could befriend all the forest animals, and he could eat berries that stained his fingers and tongue red.

That thought made him feel better, and as he pictured himself sitting under a tree and eating berries with a bear, he began to giggle. The action caused the other occupants of the car to eye him suspiciously. Vernon turned away from the wheel for a moment to look back at Harry.

"Boy I don't know what you're up to back ther-" And that's when, out of nowhere, another car came around the bend and hit the Dursleys' car. They were slammed into a tree, and the next thing Harry saw were bright flashing lights.

"He's the only one still alive. What are we going to do with him?"

"Social Services I suppose. What else can we do with him?"

Two men in uniforms, Harry assumed they were police men, stood near the shambles of what was once the Dursleys' car. Harry had never seen police men before, and he stared at them a moment before they realized he was awake.

"Hey there kid. How're you feeling?" the taller of the two men asked.

"Fine, thank you. My name's Harry." Harry stood up and smiled at the man.

Hands from behind him forced him to sit down again. "Now, now Harry. You have a pretty bad gash on your head. You need to lay still for awhile okay?" A woman smiled at him. He obeyed her. She looked nice.

The shorted police man came over and kneeled in front of Harry. "Now young man, your family…well you won't be seeing them again. But we'll find another nice family for you to stay with. Is that okay kiddo?"

This man was funny. Harry laughed and his eyes sparkled. Of course he knew the Dursleys' were gone. They died. Just like his parents. And now he was going to live in the woods.

The man seemed to want an answer though, so Harry nodded. Any minute now, when they weren't looking, he'd make a dash for the woods. But his plans were foiled when he was picked up by strong arms and put into a squad car.

* * *

A seven year old Harry potter stared once again out a window. He sighed wearily, and moved back to his bed. The orphanage was far too warm inside, and beside the window Harry could feel the cold air seeping in. It was a small comfort in what seemed like a mirthless place.

He'd been there two years. Ever since the untimely death of his aunt, uncle, and cousin. The accidental, out-of-nowhere, death of his foster family. And he'd spent those two long, lonely years in this orphanage. Most days he was just plain bored. Others he was so lonely he cried himself into a nightmarish sleep. And days like today were the worst. A new guardian was coming for an interview. He had another chance to be adopted. But it didn't do for him to get his hopes up. He'd had several of these meetings, and none of them had been successful. He was un-adoptable.

So when the warden came to collect him from his room, Harry couldn't bring himself to put a smile on his face. The warden led him to the small meeting room where a tall, sick looking man waited for him. The man turned when the door opened, and black eyes bored into Harry's green ones. Harry shuddered. He really hoped that this man didn't adopt him. That gaze did not bode well.

"Here you are Mr. Snape. One Harry Potter." The warden smiled and pushed Harry forward. "Harry say hello to Mr. Snape."

Harry gave the warden an incredulous look. She really didn't expect him to speak to the man did she? "Miss Adams, I want to go. I promise to be good if you just let me leave." Harry pleaded with the warden.

"Now Harry!" she admonished. She looked up at Snape and gave him a smile. "I apologize Mr. Snape. He is not usually likes this. I don't know what's gotten into him today."

"Please, don not let it worry you Miss Adams. This behavior is quite common." Harry took a step back at the voice. It reminded him of dark chocolate. Very bitter.

Harry yanked his hand out of Miss Adams' and made for the door.

"Mr. Potter." the voice stopped him dead in his tracks. He turned, and he was snared in the gaze of his would be adopter. "Do you not wish to be adopted?" The question hung in the air. Harry's eyes teared up. He was very afraid.

"Oh dear." Miss Adams cried. "Really Mr. Snape, I don't know what's wrong with him!"

"No matter. Do you have the papers I need to sign?" Mr. Snape queried.

Miss Adams gave him a look. "You still want to adopt him even after all this?" Snape gave a sharp nod, and Harry let out a choked scream.

"Harry! You must stop this immediately. Really, I have not seen such ungrateful behavior from you before." Miss Adams glared at him. He quieted. He didn't want to make her angry, but he didn't want to go with Snape either.

"Can he come with me today?" Snape asked, taking on a very brisk, business-like manner.

"Well..." Miss Adams hesitated. "It is not usual; however, under the circumstances...I'm sure that will be fine. Go pack up your things Harry. I expect you back here in ten minutes." Her gaze held a warning.

Harry rushed off to do as she asked. He didn't want to go, but did he really want to stay? He was conflicted. Snape scared him. It wasn't like he could run away now was it? He'd lost those childish delusions when he'd been brought to the orphanage. He put his belongings into his suitcase and sighed. He wondered if Snape had a wife. A mother wouldn't be so bad. He walked back into the meeting room where both Miss Adams and Snape were waiting for him. Snape held out his hand, and Harry reluctantly took it. The large hand was cool and dry, but the grip was far too tight. Instead of complaining, Harry squeezed the hand back as hard as he could. Which wasn't very hard. Snape sent a smirk down his way. Harry glared.

"I hope you have a wonderful life in your new home Harry." Miss Adams said as she ruffled his hair. "Take good care of him." The last was directed at Snape who nodded stiffly.

Together he and Harry walked out of the orphanage and got into a large, black car. Snape, it seemed, wasn't driving.

The doors to the car closed, and the driver turned around to face the car's two other occupants. The man was old, and had a long, white beard. He looked friendly, and when he smiled, Harry smiled back. Blue eyes twinkled.

"All went well then Severus?" The old man asked.

"Of course it did Albus. He's sitting in front of you now isn't he?" Severus snapped.

"And you are sure it's him?"

Snape pushed Harry's bangs from his forehead, exposing a lightning bolt scar.

"Well then. Shall we take him home then?"

Snape let out an annoyed sigh. "You are driving Albus."

"Of course I am! You don't have a license Severus!" Albus' eyes held a twinkle, and he winked at Harry before he turned back to the steering wheel.

Harry had watched the exchange with confusion. Were they both his parents now? What exactly was going on? Harry closed his eyes. At least the twinkly man was nice. He stifled a yawn, and looked curiously out the window. The car was going very fast. Much faster than Harry remembered cars going.

"Are we racing someone?" Harry asked. That was the only explanation he could think of for the car's speed.

Snape arched an eyebrow at him. "Mr. Potter, why on earth would we be racing anyone?"

"Well, sir, we're going very fast. I just wondered." Harry hung his head. Asking questions was never a good thing. It only made people angry with him. Harry looked out the window again. But he was forced to look back at Snape when cool fingers forced his head to turn.

"Mr. Potter, you are incredibly naive." And then his head was released. Harry got the since that Snape was making fun of him.

Harry glared at Snape. Why was he so mean? Maybe the Twinkly man would answer his questions. He was certainly a lot nicer. Harry leaned forward in his seat.

"Mister Twinkly Man?" Harry's voice was small. Albus looked in the rearview mirror. Harry could only be talking to him after all.

"Yes Harry?"

"Why are we going so fast?"

"We have a schedule Harry." Was all the answer he received. That and a snort from Snape.

Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest, and resisted the urge to pout. This earned a chuckle from Albus.

"You know Severus, he reminds me a good deal of you." Snape looked up at Albus.

"Of course he does Albus. Because I was a spoiled, sulky brat just like Mr. Potter here." Severus spat.

"In fact, you were exactly like Harry." Albus smiled widely as the car came to a stop. Snape frowned.

"I don't want to be anything like him!" Harry said. "He's scary!"

Albus chucked again. Severus leveled Harry with a glare.

"Now, now Severus, he's just a child. Don't glare at him so."

Severus muttered under his breath as he got out of the car, taking Harry's suitcase with him. Harry jumped out of the car and raced to Albus' side. "Where are we?"

Albus smiled down at him, and took his hand. "Let's go inside and get settled." He led Harry up the walk, and when they entered the rather drab looking house, someone immediately started shrieking.

"Severus if you would go and quiet Mrs. Black down?" Severus walked away with a look of a man going to his death. Harry had covered his ears when they had come in, but he removed them when Severus came back.

"Is this where you two live?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, it's where you live." Albus said. Harry looked up at him questioningly.

"Where I live?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"I'm too young to live alone." Harry said suddenly, holding onto Albus' hand tightly. "You won't leave me alone will you?"

Harry had been lonely for too long. Even if Snape was mean, he'd rather have him for company then be all by himself.

"Don't worry Harry. Severus is here to keep you company." Harry sighed audibly, and the tension seeped out of his body. He loosened his hold on Albus' hand. Severus held out his as a substitute. Harry grabbed it loosely and tried to smile up at the man. When he received only a blank look in return, he gave up.

"Now Severus, take good care of him. He doesn't know who or what he is. Remember that. Do not let your old grudges prevent you from taking proper care of this child." Albus instructed.

"Yes Albus." Severus was resigned to his fate as "father".

Harry watched Albus walk out the door and then looked up at Severus. "I'm hungry." Severus groaned. Harry tugged on the hand that held his. "I am allowed to eat aren't I?" he asked meekly.

Severus tried to look friendly. "Yes of course. Come on." And he led the way to the kitchen.

**A/N: I have two other stories I should be working on, and here I am starting another. This plot just wouldn't leave me alone. sigh Please review.**


	2. Good Night, Good Night Child

**Fatal Innocence**

**Disclaimer: Not mine?**

**Chapter Two:**

Harry sat, his head barely reaching over the table, in the kitchen watching as Severus began to cook.

"What are you making?" Harry asked.

"Does it matter?" Severus snapped turning from dicing tomatoes to glare at the boy.

Harry ducked his head, allowing only his eyes to peer over the table top which was not a hard task. Severus sighed. Quelling his temper and sarcastic tongue was going to be a chore.

"Pasta. I'm making pasta Mister Potter." He tried to make his voice light. Harry look at him with a smile.

"I've never had pasta." Harry said with an odd look in his eyes.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Well I hope you enjoy it because it's really the only thing I know how to make."

"I can cook." Harry offered. Severus snorted.

"You're only seven, and barely tall enough to see over the stove. How could you know anything about cooking?"

Harry shrugged. "I cooked for the Dursleys before they died."

Severus was silent as he put angel hair pasta into a boiling pot of water. Potter was certainly strange. He'd never heard of a child as young as Potter was speaking of death so flippantly.

"This sauce is going to burn." Harry said from his left side. Severus hadn't heard him come over, but he didn't jump at the small voice.

"It's not sauce Potter, but you're right. It is going to burn." He said as he took the small pot off the stove. He hadn't meant for it to stay on so long.

"What is it then?" Harry asked.

"Butter. Did your relations not like pasta Potter?" Severus asked.

"It's Harry sir, if you don't mind, and I'm sure they liked pasta well enough. They just never ate it. They wouldn't have given me any anyway." Harry said watching Severus pour butter over the pasta he'd taken off the stove and strained as they were talking.

"They enjoyed pasta but never chose to eat it?" Severus asked with sarcastic disbelief.

Harry giggled. "Uncle Vernon and Dudley weren't allowed to eat pasta. Not part of their diet."

Severus almost smiled. He knew what Harry was hinting at. "Well you certainly don't need to be on any diet." He growled as he eyed the boy's stick like arms. He piled heaps of pasta on Harry's plate and topped it off with diced tomatoes and a pinch of basil. Then he sent Harry over to the table with his plate.

They sat down at the table across form one another and ate their dinner in relative silence. Harry finished first and patiently waited for his new guardian to finish as well. When it was obvious that Severus was done, Harry stood and started on the dishes.

"Do you usually do the washing up Mister Potter?" Harry turned away from the sink with soap suds on his hands.

"Well of course. All the orphans had to help with the chores, and the Dursleys avoided chores like the plague." Harry explained.

"And you like doing the dishes?" Severus asked.

"Not really." Harry said, punctuating his statement with a yawn.

"Then leave the dishes." Severus commanded. Harry gulped. He hoped he wasn't in trouble.

Harry stepped away from the sink fearfully, and when Severus held out his hand, Harry flinched as if he expected to be struck. Severus set his hand on Harry's head.

"It's time for bed anyway." He said softly. Harry seemed to relax as he nodded.

"Your bedroom is just up here and down the hall to the left." Severus explained, walking up the stairs. Harry followed a few paces behind.

"Here." Severus opened a door and motioned for Harry to enter. "No night time wanderings. Go to sleep. I expect Albus will be back tomorrow to make sure I haven't murdered you."

Harry smiled. "Good night Mr. Snape."

Severus nodded briskly and shut the door. He descended the stairs and made his way to the small lounge off the kitchen. He collapsed into a chair and let out a sigh of frustration. There was no way on earth he could do this everyday. He was lucky he hadn't lost his temper, and it was obvious that yelling was not an acceptable method in disciplining this child. Nor was threatening. With that in mind, he concluded that his sarcastic comments wouldn't be welcome either.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, shrill scream from upstairs. He groaned as he stood and quickly made his way back up the stairs. He threw open the door to Harry's room and was greeted by the sight of a terrified seven year old and a smirking house elf.

Harry immediately hid behind his legs, his small hands clutching the material of his left pants leg tightly.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" he growled.

"Kreatcher was only trying to do what he was told Master Snape." Kreatcher scuttled closer to them. Harry whimpered and clung a little tighter to Severus' leg.

"You were instructed to stay away from this room house elf." Severus glared down at Kreatcher. "Leave. Now." Kreatcher started to leave the room when Severus stopped him again. "Oh, and elf? If I catch you in here again, I'm terribly afraid you won't like the consequences. Unless you want to join your predecessors on the wall." Severus' voice was dangerously low and his glare sharp as Kreatcher shuffled out of the room muttering something about filthy traitors.

"What was that?" Harry asked in a whisper still clinging to Severus.

"A house elf Harry. Albus will explain everything to you tomorrow. It won't harm you. Now go to bed." Severus pointed to the bed at the center of the room.

Harry pressed his head up against the back of Severus' knee and shook it. "No. It might come back and eat me."

"Mister Potter! Release me this instant, and go to bed. Nothing is going to eat you." Severus looked down at the mop of unruly black hair and small hands that held his leg tightly was exasperation. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't lose his temper now.

He bent down and picked Harry up. He sat him on the bed and looked at him. "Go to bed." Harry looked at him tearfully and shook his head once more.

"The house elf isn't going to come back Harry. You need to go to bed." Severus explained in what he hoped was a gentle tone.

"Do you promise?" Harry asked.

"I promise the house elf won't come back and try to eat you Harry."

Harry nodded and got under the covers. "Okay. Good night. I'll see you in the morning." Harry yawned and closed his eyes.

Severus turned and left the room without another word. If tomorrow was anything like today had been, he needed to go to bed as well.

* * *

Severus groaned as he woke up to the high pitched squeals of children, and he couldn't remember why on earth there would be children in his dungeons during the summer holiday. Then memories of adopting Harry came back to him, and he groaned again. He waved his wand, and bright sparkly numbers told him it was seven thirty. He got out of bed reluctantly and donned a black suit. He only hoped by the time he got downstairs Harry hadn't blown something up.

Severus made his way downstairs cautiously. Nothing seemed out of place, but then again the squeals seemed to be coming from the kitchen. The kitchen, where the knives and stove were.

He walked into the kitchen expecting the worst. However, he was relieved to find Harry, who was playing with a busy haired little girl, to be completely unharmed and the kitchen untouched.

"Good morning Severus." Albus said cheerfully.

"Good morning Mr. Snape!" Harry said excitedly.

"Mister Potter. Albus." Severus nodded to them both, and then raised an eyebrow at Albus.

"Come sit Severus. Have breakfast." Albus said.

Severus did as he was told. "What is the meaning of this Albus?"

"Well I thought I'd play babysitter today. I'll be taking Mister Potter and Miss Granger to Hogwarts." Albus said with an eye twinkle.

"Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"Don't worry Severus I brought you a friend too." Albus said just as Remus Lupin entered the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late Albus." Remus said. He looked over at the playing kids and smiled. "Hello. I'm Remus." He waved at them.

"I'm Harry."

"And I'm Hermione. Would you like to play with us?"

Remus chuckled. "In a little bit." Both children shrugged and went back to what they were doing. Remus walked over to the breakfast table and sat down. "They're adorable."

"Aren't they?" Albus said.

"I suppose neither of them know that they have magic powers?" Remus asked.

"No. That's why I'm taking them to Hogwarts today." Albus said.

"Ah, and you requested my presence because?"

"To keep Severus company of course. I'm sure he would get lonely if Harry left him alone." Albus smiled at Severus who glared back.

"I can assure you, Albus, that I would be just fine on my own. I am not in need of any company today." Severus ground out.

"Nonsense Severus! In this big house all alone? Company is a must." Albus insisted.

"I tend to agree with Albus, Severus." Remus said.

"I didn't ask if you agreed with Albus, Lupin." Severus sneered.

"Now, now Severus, you must learn not to be so hostile." Albus admonished. "I must be going however. Minerva is expecting my back with the children. Have fun boys."

Albus left with both Harry and Hermione in tow. However, Harry ran back in. He gave Severus a quick hug. "I almost forgot to say goodbye." He explained. The he rushed out leaving a shocked Severus behind.

* * *

Harry held on to Hermione and the Twinkly Man's hands tightly. The Twinkly Man promised if he closed his eyes and held on tight, they'd be at Hogwarts before he knew it. Harry wasn't sure what Hogwarts was, but when he opened his eyes, he was delighted to see a castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts children. Eventually, you will both be coming here for school." Albus said.

"I get to go to school here? In a fairy princess castle?" Hermione asked, clapping her hands with joy.

"Yes Miss Granger." Albus nodded.

"I can't wait!" Hermione squealed. Harry grinned at her. His new friend was happy, and so was he. "Oh Harry! I can be the princess and you can be the white knight who comes to my rescue okay?"

Harry wrinkled his nose. "I don't know Hermione. I'd rather be a wizard than a knight."

"Well that shouldn't be hard to manage Mister Potter." Albus said. Both children looked at him with wide eyes.

Albus took their hands and led them up to the doors of Hogwarts. "You see, children, you are both very special."

"Special Albus?" came a female voice.

"Minerva. How are you this morning?" Albus asked with a smile.

"Quite well thank you. Good morning Harry, Hermione." Minerva nodded.

"Are you a fairy princess? You don't look like one." Hermione said.

Minerva laughed, and Albus answered for her. "No, Miss Granger, Minerva is a witch."

"Is she evil?" Hermione asked.

"No, she isn't evil. She is a very good witch." Albus said.

"Like Glinda from the Wizard of Oz!" Hermione shouted as she raced over to Minerva. "Will you be my friend?"

"Of course dear. Now if you'll say goodbye to Harry, I have things to show you." Hermione waved at Harry who waved back, and then disappeared with the good witch, Minerva, into the castle.

The Twinkly Man took out a tin. "Lemon drop Harry?" Harry looked up at him, and took a candy. He put it in his mouth and then he frowned. It didn't taste so nice. He was tempted to spit it out, but he was distracted when he was asked a question.

"Now Harry, you said you wanted to be a wizard right?" Albus asked. Harry nodded.

"Well, come with me. I have a fairy tale for you. About a wizard named Harry Potter."

**A/N: Now then. Thank you all for the amazing amount of response. I was jumping with joy! Now I have a question**_**, how many of you want Snarry?**_** It's what I normally write, however, I want to know what you, the readers, want. Either way, it will be a long time before anything romantic happens. And even then, I will put other pairings in there for fun. Review?**


	3. No Ordinary Bird

**Fatal Innocence**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter Three:**

Albus motioned for Harry to sit in the nearest chair which happened to be a rather large, comfy armchair that swallowed him whole. Harry squirmed uncomfortably, but figured it would be worth it to hear the Twinkly Man's story. He waited patiently as Albus sat down in his own chair. Harry gasped as tea appeared out of thin air.

"Tea Harry?" Albus asked.

"How did you do that?" Harry shot back.

"In a moment Harry. Lemon in your tea?"

Harry nodded mutely still staring at the tea. Where on earth had it come from? Harry looked around the room trying to find anyway that the tea could have just appeared like that. Albus watched him and chuckled.

"Harry? Drink your tea. It'll get cold if you don't." Harry nodded and picked up his cup. He didn't bring it to his lips however, as he was still looking around the room. From the far left corner, a soft bird's cry sounded. Harry jumped and the cup shattered on the floor.

"Fawkes, you shouldn't scare people like that." Albus admonished the bird which had come into the light to preen at its feathers. Harry stared in awe at the fire red bird. If you could really in all honesty call it a bird. It was too beautiful to be a simple bird.

"Fawkes is a phoenix Harry." Albus said, and while Harry was staring at Fawkes in fascination, he made the shattered cup and spilt tea disappear.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"You'll learn more about him in a few years. We have more pressing matters to attend to my dear boy." Albus sighed and sat forward in his chair. "I suppose we should start at the beginning." Harry sat still and listened closely.

"Your parents were Lily and James Potter. James was a very power wizard, and Lily was a very powerful witch. They both joined our fight against a terrible wizard called Voldemort."

"So my parents could do magic?" Harry asked, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Yes they could Harry. Just like this." Albus took out a wand and proceeded to change his teacup into a bluebird and back again.

"Wicked." Harry whispered.

"I'm glad you think so." Albus smiled briefly before his face collapsed into a frown. "Harry, Voldemort killed your parents." It was better not to beat around the bush with something as delicate as this.

Harry looked at the Twinkly Man. Someone had killed his parents? "That can't be right Mr. Twinkly Man. My parents died in a car crash. The Dursleys told me. That's how I got this scar." Harry pushed away shaggy black bangs to show the Twinkly Man his lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Harry. Listen to me; I know this must be hard for you. However, the truth is that Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter, your parents, and he tried to kill you. His spell, maybe you remember a green light?" Harry nodded fiercely. "Well that spell rebounded off you, giving you that scar, and vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort."

Harry cocked his head. Did that mean he was a hero? Only heroes vanquished things like dark lords. He jumped up out of the armchair, a difficult thing for him to do, and struck a fighting pose. "Does that mean I'm a warrior?" he exclaimed.

Albus chucked. "Yes Harry. You are the Champion of the Light. The Boy Who Lived. You, Harry, are or will be one of the strongest wizards to ever walk this earth." Albus said ever so gently.

"Sounds like a pretty cool job. I can travel the world defeating evil, and every night Mr. Snape can make me pasta and ward off the evil house elves!" Harry said happily as he danced around the room fighting an invisible spirit.

"The evil house elves Harry?" Albus asked.

"Well yeah. Those short wrinkly things that come to eat you in the middle of the night. One tried to eat me last night, but Mr. Snape saved me." Harry said plunging an air sword into his foe's stomach and letting out a war cry.

"Harry, house elves aren't evil. They certainly wouldn't eat you." Albus smiled widely. Harry was such an imaginative youth. That would definitely help him learn magic. Imagination was a key factor in learning to cast. If you could see what you wanted to achieve, the spell had more power behind it.

"Are you sure? Because that thing looked like it was ready to make me dinner." Harry replied finally falling back into his armchair exhausted from fighting demons and saving the office from complete and total annihilation.

"House elves are…what a muggle, a non-magic person," Albus answered the question that bubbled on Harry's lips, "would consider a type of maid if you will. They cook, clean, and take care of all sorts of household chores. Kreatcher, the Black Family house elf, is a rather unhappy soul unfortunately. Pay no mind to him. He can not hurt you with Severus in the house."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "The Black Family?"

"Harry the house you live in belongs to your godfather, Sirius Black." Albus explained.

"I have a godfather? Really? Where is he? Why have I never met him?" Harry jumped up again.

"He's in jail Harry." Albus' voice became very quiet.

Harry frowned. "Well, everyone who is supposed to take care of me seems to…go away don't they?" Harry posed the question in a rhetorical sense as he fell into the chair not caring if he drowned in it. His melancholy smile spoke volumes, and Albus almost felt the sparkle leave his eyes. For one so young to be faced with so much heartache, well, it was despicable. Harry was only seven, and Albus knew he still had so much more to face.

Harry sighed sadly. Then he perked up and seemed, to anyone passing by, to be just as happy as he was before when slaying monsters that didn't exist. "So I have magical powers right? Do I get a wand like yours? What kind of spells can I do? Can I make candy appear out of thin air like you did with the tea?" He went on excitedly.

Albus let the sparkle light up his eyes again. "Harry, calm down. You can do magic, but not yet. You must wait until you are old enough to harness the power inside you. Don't worry. It's only a few more years." Harry crossed his arms in annoyance. "You can, however, take these." He handed Harry a small stack of books.

"Books?" Harry asked, taking the stack.

"It should answer any questions you may have about your magical powers, and they may answer a few questions you didn't know you had." Albus winked.

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

"Well, unless you have any more questions Harry, I can take you home now. You must be hungry. It's getting to be lunch time."

"Could you change this button into a butterfly?" Harry challenged holding up the button from the sweater he'd been wearing. It had 'fallen' off. Albus smiled, flicked his wand, and a yellow butterfly flew out of Harry's hands.

"That is so cool." Harry said. Glee seeped off him in waves. In a few years, he would be able to do that and probably a lot more. He couldn't wait. "Are we going to say goodbye to Hermione? I want to tell her all about how I'm a wizard. I really can rescue her from evil now." Harry had to resist the urge to resume his fighting evil stance.

"We shall go find Hermione and Minerva right now." Albus held out his hand and Harry took it. Together they walked out of Albus' office.

Harry skipped ahead down the hallway marveling at all the moving paintings and waving to them. Everything here was magical. Harry wondered how much at home was equally magical and made a promise to himself to find out. Harry rounded a corner and almost crashed into Hermione who was also skipping down the hallway.

"Harry! Oh my god, I saw a ghost, and you'll never believe it, but I'm a witch Harry! Can you believe it? I can do spells!" Hermione squealed.

"Me too." Harry said.

"Really? Oh Harry, we'll both come here in a few years and learn to do the most amazing things. It's so fantastic I can hardly breathe." Hermione went on, her face turning red as if to prove her point about not breathing. "And Harry, remember I said I saw a ghost? Well his head was barely attached to his neck. I don't know how he's still alive."

"Hermione, he's a ghost; he's dead." Harry smiled fondly. Hermione had gotten worked up just like this during breakfast, and she had forgotten that eggs came from chickens.

"Oh right. I knew that. But Harry, he could pass through walls and everything. And Glinda gave me these books to read. She said they'd fill my head with a whole bunch of knowledge to help me with my magic." She held out a bag she had been carrying. Harry held out his stack of books too. He noted that hers was a good deal larger than his.

"Hermione, dear, where have you run off to?" Minerva came around the corner, clearly relived that she could see Hermione now. "You shouldn't wander off like that Miss Granger."

"Glinda! I'm so sorry. I just got so excited, and I absolutely had to find Harry." Hermione explained sweetly. Minerva smiled, and nodded to Albus as he walked up behind Harry. Albus was sucking thoughtfully on a lemon drop.

"Have you become fond of that nickname Minerva?" he asked absently.

"Albus-"

"Because I was thinking that we could always change your monogrammed stationary to say Glinda. We could even make it pink. I do believe it would go over quite well with the ministry."

"Oh Albus really. Sometimes the things that come out of your mouth." She didn't finish her statement. Albus twinkled at her.

"Harry, Hermione, I think that is our cue to leave. If you'll both gather your things and come with me, I'll have you home in a jiffy." He led them outside the castle, and out the large iron gate that guarded it.

"Now just like this morning children. Take my hand, yes very good, and off we go." They reappeared outside a quaint little country house. Hermione let go of Albus' hand to hug Harry.

"I'll see you soon Harry. Make sure you read all your books okay? Bye!" She waved merrily before skipping down the cottage walk. Her parents opened the door for her and ushered her inside.

Parents. Harry would never have those. Albus squeezed his hand. "Ready to go Harry?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes tight. His ears popped and he opened his eyes. He was inside the empty kitchen he'd been in this morning. He looked around happily. No, he had no parents, but he had a home. He had the Twinkly Man, and he had Mr. Snape the Vanquisher of House Elves. Personally, he was sure he got the better end of the deal.

**A/N: A little shorter, but that was the perfect ending. Okay, an update. Majority wanted Snarry. However, to answer a few questions, Harry will be MUCH older, and he will never see Severus as a father. Severus will be his friend and mentor only.**

**And you guys should not get used to these fast updates. It's only because I'm on vacation.**

**Thank you for your overwhelming response. Made me jump up and down with Hyper Hermione-like glee. Cheers!**


	4. A Family of Pancakes

**Fatal Innocence**

**Disclaimer: Not belonging to me.**

**Notes: Not beta'ed. Sorry for those small mistakes I miss.**

**Chapter Four:**

Severus glared at Kreatcher who scurried out the door. That infernal creature had no business in his room.

"Harry seems to like you Severus." Remus gave him a smile. Severus continued to glare. Werewolves had no business in his room either.

"I was worried when Albus told me you were to take Harry into your care, but it seems to have turned out for the best." Remus continued ignoring the black eyes that were boring holes into his forehead.

"Get out Lupin." Severus snapped.

"Then again it has only been two days. Today doesn't even count actually. But that fact that you've reigned in your temper this long bodes well for the situation." Remus's speech continued despite Severus's order.

"Lupin, I told you to get out." Severus growled.

"I heard you Severus, but I'm afraid I can't do what you ask." Remus smiled brilliantly.

Severus groaned. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Severus let his head fall to the table. He had been subject to Lupin's never ending prattle all morning long. He missed Harry. At least the little brat knew when to keep quiet.

"Are you quite alright over there Severus?" Remus inquired.

"Indeed Lupin." Severus sighed. There was no point in trying to tell the man to shut up. Lupin seemed intent on annoying him to death.

"Right then. Where was I? Ah yes, Arthur said to me just the other day…" Severus tuned the rest out. Then he sat up abruptly.

"They're back." He said loudly. Remus closed his mouth with a smile.

Severus stalked downstairs and into the kitchen where Harry stood hand in hand with Albus. Remus came to stand behind him.

"I trust you had a nice morning Severus?" Albus said with a wink. Severus snorted.

Harry ran over to him. "I'm a wizard Mr. Snape. The Twinkly Man says I can do magic. Hermione's a witch. You liked Hermione right? She's really nice. And I met Glinda the good witch. Do you know her? Anyway, how was your day?" the seven year old's speech was a rush of words, and it took Severus a moment to sort it all out in his head.

"Remus, I wanted to speak with you. If you don't mind coming back to my office with me that is? We could have tea." Albus suggested to Remus.

"That would be delightful Albus. Thank you. Good bye Harry, Severus." Remus went off with the headmaster talking cheerfully.

"Overly cheerful people." Severus muttered.

Harry tugged at his sleeve. "Did you have a good day?" he asked again.

"It was fine Harry. Thank you for asking." Severus said in a voice that was on the verge of being happy. He closed his eyes and ground his teeth together. He needed to curse something.

"You don't like Remus very much do you?" Harry asked. The boy was very observant.

"He talks too much." Severus said simply.

"Oh." Harry replied.

Severus looked down at the little boy at his side. Harry looked back up at him and smiled. "Lunch?" Severus asked. Harry replied with an affirmative nod accompanied by a stomach grumble.

"Lunch it is then." Severus smirked, walked over to the refrigerator, and started taking out the makings for lunch. He turned the stove on to cook chicken. Harry came to stand behind him.

"Mr. Snape?" Severus looked down at him. "Did you know my parents?" Harry looked at him hopefully. "Were they nice?"

Severus tensed. That was not a question he wanted to answer. He thought for a moment. What was the best answer he could give? He stumbled upon it easily. "Your mother was the nicest woman I have ever had the pleasure to know." He said.

"And my dad?" Harry looked so hopeful. So happy. Severus turned away from him. Harry's father. James fucking Potter. What could he possibly say that was _nice _about James Potter? He had bullied, he had taunted, and charmed his way through school. There was nothing for Harry to be the slightest bit proud of. Not that he could think of anyway. He was biased of course. He had been the favorite punching bag of James.

Harry watched Mr. Snape think. Maybe he didn't hear the question? Harry shrugged. That was okay. He focused on the stove. It was very warm, but Harry knew why. He'd used a stove before. But what if maybe, just maybe, this one was magic? Harry, in excitement, reached out his hand to touch the glowing red burner in front of him. His little hand touched the burning metal, and he screamed.

Severus was shaken from his thoughts by that scream, and he went into panic mode. He looked down at Harry who was staring in horror at his hand. Severus looked at said hand and his eyes widened. "Go to the sink. Now." Harry did as he was told. Severus turned on a small stream of cold water and shoved Harry's burned hand underneath. "Stay here. Don't move." Severus's voice shook slightly. He raced upstairs and into his room. There he struggled to open his potions cabinet. He looked through all his potions, moving bottles haphazardly out of the way in his rush. One bottle sailed to the floor and shattered. "Damn it." Severus muttered, but quickly forgot about it because he grasped the potion he needed.

He ran back down the stairs and into the kitchen where Harry stood at the sink trembling. He gently rubbed the burn salve on Harry's hand. The little boy was choking back tears of pain. Severus looked down at the now perfectly healed hand before pulling Harry into a tight hug. His breathing was ragged and his heart beating faster than he had ever heard it beat before. He couldn't dispel the panic that had shot through him when Harry had screamed. It wasn't something he was accustomed to.

Harry sniffed and pulled back. "I thought the stove was magic."

Severus's eyes narrowed. "You what?"

"I thought the stove might be magic." Harry explained again.

"Harry, not everything is magic. You should know better than to touch the stove." Severus snapped. Harry cringed.

"I'm sorry." Harry's voice wavered and tears sprung to his eyes again.

Severus took a deep breath. "Never, ever do that again." He instructed. Harry looked at the floor and nodded. Severus took Harry's hand. "Does it feel better?" Harry nodded again. "Good." He led Harry to the table. "Just don't—" He paused, struggling. "Don't touch anything."

Harry sat and looked at his hand. It didn't hurt anymore. In fact, it looked as if he'd never touched the stove. Magic, that's what it had to be. He smiled. Mr. Snape was a wizard too. He watched his guardian make dinner with affection. Maybe he wasn't so scary after all.

Severus felt those green eyes on his back and he cringed. His fingers were still shaking. The adrenaline was flowing through his veins still. He took deep breaths to calm himself, and walked slowly as he could manage over to the table carrying plates loaded with chicken and salad. He went to the fridge to get salad dressing and finally his heartbeat returned to normal. He regained control of himself.

"I apologize if we don't have the salad dressing you are used to Mister Potter. It seems the fridge has only been stocked with Caesar and Italian." Severus sat with dignity and turned his gaze upon his charge.

Harry looked up at him questioningly. "Dressing?"

"For your salad Potter."

"I…I'm sorry. I've never had…" Harry averted his eyes and stopped trying to explain.

Severus observed the boy's behavior closely. He was embarrassed that was obvious. However, Severus had no clue why. He had only mentioned salad dressing. Severus mentally slapped himself. Harry had never had to choose salad dressing before. In fact, by the way he was acting, Severus had strong suspicions that Harry had never had salad dressing to begin with.

"You've never had dressing on your salad before have you Harry?" Severus asked, aiming for gentle.

Harry blushed and looked up. "No…I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize Mister Potter. It's perfectly fine. I recommend the Caesar." He said handing Harry the bottle. Harry took it and looked at it in awe.

"Is it magic?" Harry asked.

Severus snorted. "Of course not."

Harry blushed again. "Okay." He mumbled.

Severus sighed. "Eat your lunch Harry." Harry obeyed silently.

* * *

Severus watched the little boy as he giggled on the floor. He had given Harry the tools to draw with, and Harry, it seemed, was having a ball. He had been relieved that he had done something right for the boy. He wasn't hopeless after all. He smirked to himself and went back to reading the potions text he had chosen from the Black Family library.

"Mr. Snape?" Severus looked up. Harry was standing in front of him now. "I drew you a picture." Harry beamed. The boy held out the drawing proudly.

Severus took it from Harry's small hands, and he was shocked by the "family portrait" Harry had drawn.

On the spare piece of parchment Harry had drawn colorful stick figures of everyone he had met so far. In the middle, a small stick labeled Harry stood holding the hands of the Twinkly Man and Mr. Snape the House Elf Vanquisher. In the picture also were Glinda and the fairy princess Hermione.

Severus looked at the parchment for a very long time. "It's very…creative Harry." He said finally. Harry grinned.

"I thought you'd like it Mr. Snape. You can keep it. I drew it for you." Harry bounced away happily and began to draw again.

Severus laid his book aside still staring at the drawing. On the top of the parchment, Harry had written "My Family." Severus smiled slightly. Harry had an odd idea of family. "Harry?"

Harry looked up at Severus. Severus stared at him for the longest time before he spoke.

"My name." He started, but stopped for a moment. "My name is Severus Harry. You really do not need to call me Mr. Snape all the time."

Harry smiled with all the little boy charm he could muster and stood up. He took the picture from Severus's hands and made a few marks before handing it back.

"There. All fixed." Harry went back to drawing once again.

Severus looked down at the paper again and above the stick figure of himself, the name had been changed.

Severus the House Elf Vanquisher.

"Thank you Harry." He said softly.

"You're welcome Severus." Harry chirped back.

* * *

Later that night, after Severus had put Harry to bed, he went into his room. He took out his wand and whispered a spell that stuck Harry's picture to the wall.

Severus smiled again. Maybe he wasn't the worst guardian, and maybe he really could take care of Harry like he was supposed to. He turned and went back to the library. He picked up the book he had been reading earlier. It had been forgotten in favor of Harry's picture.

Severus flipped open to the page he had been on and began to read, smile still plastered on his face.

* * *

Harry woke up and stretched. He smelled something really good. He hopped out of bed and descended the stairs quickly. In the kitchen, Severus stood over a stove, cook book in hand, muttering evilly in the direction of a frying pan.

"Good morning!" Harry cried and launched himself at Severus's legs.

Severus growled down at the boy. "Not now Harry. I'm trying to cook."

Harry breathed in deeply. "Pancakes?"

"I certainly hope so. Go sit down and stay out of the way." Severus shooed Harry away. Harry sat down at the table.

Severus glared down the stove. He put batter into the pan and waited. Bubbles. He had to wait until he could see bubbles. That was what the cookbook had said. He got the spatula ready to flip. He was going to be successful this time if it was the last thing he did. No pancake was going to get the best of him.

Harry watch with barely contained giggles as Severus fought with breakfast. "Do you want me to help you?" he offered the distressed man.

Severus glared at him sharply before returning his gaze to the pancake. "I don't need help. I'm perfectly fine." Severus flipped the pancake over. It was a perfect golden brown. He smirked.

A few minutes later, he put a stack of pancakes on the table and handed Harry the maple syrup. "Eat."

Harry gobbled up the pancakes happily.

"These are really good." He said when he paused for a sip of orange juice.

Severus smiled. "You're welcome."

Harry smiled and continued to eat his breakfast. Severus delicately cut into a pancake and took a bite. They weren't bad. He smirked again.

Severus Snape, Pancake Chef Extraordinaire.

**A/N: Yay Sev. He can make pancakes. I'm so proud of him. This is why I am wearing my 'I heart Severus Snape' shirt. That and because he didn't have enough scenes in HP5. Oh well. Thank you everyone for your reviews. I love you all!**


	5. Broomsticks And Birthdays

**Fatal Innocence**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **_**I start time skipping in this chapter. This chapter takes place on Harry's first birthday with Severus. That's two months after he was taken from the orphanage.**_

**Chapter Five:**

Harry scampered down the stairs in his green pajamas. He raced around the house yelling for Severus.

"Severus! Where are you?!" Harry rounded another corner and smacked into Severus' legs.

Severus scowled down at the little boy. "Harry." He growled warningly. Harry looked up at him and grinned.

"Will you please make pancakes today?" Harry asked politely. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I can't make pancakes Harry." Severus walked around the child.

"Yes you can! Please? Please? Please? Because it's my birthday?" Harry pleaded. He really wanted pancakes today.

Severus stopped and took a deep breath. Harry had really gotten him with the birthday thing. It wasn't like he could say no to that. "You are such a little Slytherin." He said affectionately.

"Like you?" Harry said.

"Let us both hope that you do not turn out like me, Harry." Severus sighed and resigned himself to making pancakes. "To the kitchen then." He took Harry's hand and led the way.

The kitchen was now covered in Harry's artwork. Harry really liked to draw—especially with crayons—and Severus somehow couldn't resist hanging them up on the walls.

"Can we have chocolate chip pancakes?" Harry asked.

"I suppose." Severus glared over at the stove. Harry smiled. Severus and the absolutely non-magic stove did not get along. Harry got the chocolate chips out and handed them to Severus.

"I like chocolate chip pancakes." Harry said. Severus turned the stove on with some trepidation.

"I know." Severus took the chocolate chips that Harry was holding out to him. If it were any other day he would have made an excuse. He didn't like making pancakes. He mixed the batter awkwardly.

"I think someone's here." Harry said.

"I know." Severus replied. "Care to go see who it is?" Harry nodded and stood to leave the kitchen. "Don't be seen Harry." Harry nodded.

Harry crept into the living room. People liked to come through the fireplace for some very odd reason. Harry still didn't understand it. Severus called it flooing. Harry just assumed it had something to do with getting the flu. He peeked around the doorframe, and then ran out yelling happily.

"Hermione!" Harry hugged her fiercely. She was his best friend, well, except Severus of course.

"Harry, happy birthday. I'm so glad to see you. I've brought you presents see?" Hermione held up two brightly wrapped gifts. Harry grinned.

"Severus is making pancakes. Want some?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "Chocolate chip?"

"Yeah. Cause it's my birthday and all." Harry blushed bright red and hung his head. "He doesn't really like making pancakes."

"He did it because you're cute." Hermione hugged him again. "Cause you are." She nodded her head. Harry continued to blush.

"I didn't know Severus could cook." Remus stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself off.

"I don't." Severus glared at the werewolf as he walked into the living room spatula in hand.

"Oh really?" Remus eyed the cooking implement Severus held.

"Do I smell pancakes?" Albus walked out of the fireplace next.

"Twinkly Man!" Harry raced to his side and gave him a brief hug. "We're having chocolate chip pancakes because it's my birthday." Harry looked around the room worriedly. "Severus, I don't think we've got enough pancakes!"

Severus groaned. "I'm not making anymore."

"That's quite alright Severus. I've brought cake." Albus held up a large chocolate cake with green sprinkles.

Harry grinned. "This is the best birthday ever."

"Yup." Hermione agreed taking her friend's hand. "I think we should play hide and go seek. That's one of my favorite games, and you can't have a party without games."

"I believe, Miss Granger, that Harry has breakfast to eat first." Severus said. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. You can have some of my pancakes Hermione. Severus makes the best pancakes. Really." Harry pulled her into the kitchen. The adults followed them in shortly.

"Oh my." Remus gasped. He was studying all of Harry's drawings.

"He seems to draw you quite a bit doesn't he Severus." Remus stated. Severus crossed his arms and glared at Remus.

"I agree." Albus said also looking at Harry's masterpieces. "He's really quite talented."

"He is." Severus nodded his head. He looked over at the table where Harry and Hermione sat giggling and eating. He rolled his eyes. It was almost adorable.

"House Elf Vanquisher?" Remus asked.

"He's afraid of house elves." Severus snapped.

"Why on earth would he be afraid of house-" Remus said incredulously only to be cut off.

"Kreatcher, you half wit."

"Of course. I didn't think…" Remus sat down at the table beside Harry.

Harry smiled as the werewolf sat down beside him. "Hi Remus. Want a pancake?"

"No thank you Harry. I was just admiring your fantastic drawing skills." Remus gestured to the many drawings around the room.

"I like to draw," Harry nodded.

"Will you draw me a picture Harry? Of me as a princess?" Hermione asked clapping her hands together.

"Sure Hermione." Harry agreed before sticking half of a pancake into his little mouth.

"Harry James Potter. Manners." Severus barked. Harry frowned and swallowed with some difficultly.

"Sorry. I forgot." Harry murmured. He looked up and met his guardian's eyes.

"You forget often." Severus said dropping his voice low and choosing his words carefully. Harry gulped.

"He is a very excited boy." Albus said with a smile on his face. He stepped in front of Severus and gave him a quick warning glare.

Severus couldn't lose his temper today. It would have to wait. Today was Harry's eighth birthday.

Harry cut up the rest of his pancakes into small bits and chewed slowly. Severus gave him an approving glance, and Harry smiled.

Hermione looked at Harry's guardian. "Harry's right sir, you do make very good pancakes."

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Severus nodded his head in her direction without removing his eyes form his charge.

"Well he does when he beats the stove. Sometimes the stove wins." Harry said laughing. Severus glared at everyone. 

"A mere stove, get the best of Severus Snape?" Remus chuckled. "Not possible."

---------

The party flew by in a flurry of fun, presents, cake, and Severus' scowl. Harry waved merrily as his party guests departed through the Floo. He turned to Severus.

"That was the best."

"Indeed." Severus replied from his seat in the farthest corner he could find.

"Severus, what do you think my parents would have gotten me for my birthday?" Harry asked staring up at the ceiling with a dreamy smile on his face.

"A broom, Harry. A broom." Severus said without needing to think.

"A broom? So I could do chores?" Harry's mouth hung open in astonishment.

Severus arched an eyebrow, but then remembered that Harry didn't know about brooms. "Wizards fly on brooms."

Harry's eyes were as big as saucers. Flying? He could fly if he wanted to? "I wanna fly."

Severus smirked. "Just like your wretch of a father then?"

Harry cocked his head to the side. "What?"

Severus' lips became a thin line. He was walking the edge here. He couldn't say anything negative about Harry's father. It would break the boy's heart, and he couldn't be the one to do that.

"Your father was a marvelous flyer." That was, at least, the truth.

"Was he? Really? Wow." Harry grinned and then looked at Severus puppy dog eyes in place. "Can I go flying?"

"You don't have a broom Harry."

Harry frowned. "Well, for Christmas, can I have a broom please?"

Severus looked blankly at Harry. Harry backed away. "I mean…I didn't mean that; Of course, Christmas. Sorry…"

"What are you rambling on about?" Severus asked. He wasn't quite sure what was wrong with the boy.

"Nothing." Harry sat on the couch and began quietly reading a book of fairy tales Remus had gotten him.

Severus stared at the suddenly withdrawn little boy on the couch. It was like the fire had been sucked right out of him. His body language screamed kicked puppy.

"Do you really want a broom for Christmas?" Severus asked his voice low.

Harry looked up and his eyes, normally sparkling with youth, were dull. Severus stood up and went over to him. "If it's what you really want, then you shall have it."

Harry lit up again. "Really? I can have Christmas presents?"

Severus chuckled softly at Harry's uncontained mirth. "Of course you can have Christmas presents. All children get Christmas presents."

Harry looked away; his cheeks were stained red. "I've never had Christmas presents." He mumbled.

Severus was quiet for a moment. Harry had been deprived of a childhood until now, but Harry always shone with childlike glee. It was easy to forget that underneath the playful exterior was a child touched by death and starved for affection.

Harry had taken the silence as a cue to go back to his reading. Severus tugged the book gently out of Harry's hands. "Do you want me to read it to you?"

Harry nodded happily. "Would you? It sounds better out loud."

Severus started to read from where Harry had left off. Harry cuddled into the pillows at the end of the couch to listen. The voice washed over him, and soon he was fast asleep.

Severus looked up after he finished the tale and his eyes met with a sleeping child. Severus smiled. He picked Harry up carefully and carried him up the stairs. He laid Harry on the bed and tucked him in safely.

"Good night." He whispered, before turning out the lights and leaving Harry to his dreams.

**A/N: Okay, no more metaphors for me tonight. Thank you to everybody who reviewed. I feel loved. Almost negates the icky effects of my cold…**

**Also a special thanks to my new beta: **_ddamato_


	6. The Green of Leaving Me

**Fatal Innocence**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Notice: Re-uploaded with the beta'ed version. Thanks **_ddamato._

**Notes: **_**More time skipping. Harry's ten in this chapter. That puts him, my timeline wise, at four years with Severus roughly. **_

**Chapter Six:**

_He heard her scream. His mother. His mother's flashing red hair and deep green eyes clouded his vision, and her death was that same color green. It flashed beneath his eyelids, which had long ago been closed. He was uncharacteristically silent for such a young babe, and the evil that lurked in his home almost didn't find him. However, he was destined to be discovered. Evil's eyes searched the room, and when he saw the crib, he smirked cruelly. _

_"Ah, Potter. Baby Potter. Your parents couldn't save you. A shame, isn't it? That the only people who loved you had to die for you? No matter; you'll join them soon enough. Won't you cry for me, my baby?" Evil cooed into his ear._

_He opened one eye, as green as his mother's, and stared into the face of evil. He closed that eye again and yawned. A scream tore the house; the scream of an enraged man. He snuggled farther under the blankets that warmed him, but they were yanked off his tiny form with vengeance. He cried out finally, but not with fear. He was cold, shivering. _

_"You disgusting child, look at me. Cry for me. Scream, before I kill you. I want to remember your fear, always. I know you understand me." Evil hissed._

_He opened both eyes this time with a glare that held no force coming from a baby. Evil laughed mirthlessly. "You, child; it is a pity you have to die tonight. You'd make a fine protégé."_

_He looked up at evil curiously. What was Evil saying? Evil was most certainly talking, but he only understood half of the words. He started to cry softly. He wanted his mother, and he wanted Evil to go away so he could sleep. Evil chuckled, and he cried louder. Why wasn't Mother coming?_

_"Poor baby. You want mommy, don't you?" Evil stroked his face gently. "Well, she isn't coming." Evil kept a cool hand on his cheek. He looked into Evil's calm eyes, and Evil smirked. "Time to die."_

_Evil took out a slender stick and whispered the two words that were to be his down fall. "Avada Kedavra." A bright, sickening green light filled the room and engulfed him swiftly in its embrace. He stilled and closed his eyes. The green light was suddenly gone, and with an anguished scream that would echo in his dreams for years to come, Evil was gone as well._

-----------

Harry's eyes flew open and he fully expected to see that same evil that had just been in his room to look him directly in the face. He threw the covers off in a frantic rush to get out. He stumbled over his own feet and crashed to the cold floor below him. He curled into a ball and cried silently.

"Harry?" A sharp voice came from the doorway and light peeked into the room to brush away the residual panic in his system. Severus Snape walked slowly and with purpose into Harry's room. The boy uncurled slightly at the sound of his voice.

"I'm at Hogwarts. I'm at Hogwarts. I'm at Hogwarts." Came the hushed sobs shuddering their way out of Harry's white lips. Severus knelt down at his side and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Harry, you're perfectly safe. Why are you so terrified?" Severus's eyebrows knitted together. Harry had never done this, not in all the three years they had inhabited the same space. Harry was a happy boy for the most part and episodes like this -- fright to this magnitude -- Severus had never once had a glimpse of.

"He killed them Severus. Just… green light and death. I… I don't want to ever see that again." Harry broke down into sobs again. The puzzle slowly came together for Severus. Harry had tapped into memories from a night long ago; the night that both his parents had been murdered. Severus took the still unbelievably small boy into his arms. Harry knew of the night; they'd even talked about it once. However, Harry didn't know the details. Well, now he did of course.

"It's alright now. It's in the past. There's nothing we can do now. Just try and… calm down," Severus said slowly not sure he was saying what the boy needed to hear. He was still learning when it came to Harry, and these tricky situations seemed to pop up more often now that Harry was closing in on his eleventh birthday.

"I tired not to cry. I really did, but I wanted mum to come and make Evil go away so badly…" Harry stopped then. He looked up into Severus's eyes. "Everything was green like the spring time."

Severus took a deep breath. "Green like the spring time Harry?"

"Yeah, like the grass when it's new." Harry gave a shuddery sigh. "Green like her eyes; like my eyes. Everything was green, green, and green. I'm not making much sense am I?"

"I'm afraid not. Aside from the fact that everything was green, you are just as tongue tied as usual." Severus gave an amused grin. Harry had a hard time expressing himself with words. Pictures he had no problem with, but the English language seem to befuddle the boy. Harry smiled suddenly.

"I hate nightmares. They're stronger here." Harry said.

"You have nightmares often? You hadn't mentioned." Severus's tone dipped into dangerous territory, and Harry knew he was in trouble.

"I didn't… they've never been this bad. I didn't want to bother you." Harry cringed. He hadn't made much of a case.

"I don't mind being bothered Harry. What I do mind is your silence. Merlin knows you need to practice forming sentences. Asking for help isn't something I'm going to punish you for Harry." Severus glared down at the boy.

"I just don't want to be in the way. I know I am. I can tell. You gave up half your classes to take care of me. You gave up half your rooms too." Harry looked away in shame. "You shouldn't have to give up any more."

Severus growled. "Harry, I gave all those things willingly. I thought I made that perfectly clear when I brought you to Hogwarts the first time. You should in no way feel like a burden." Severus jerked Harry's chin up so they were face to face. "Do you understand me, Harry?"

Harry nodded mutely and looked away, facing the stone walls of Hogwarts as Severus pulled him to his feet. Harry stood on his own two feet with some difficultly. He'd fallen in an awkward position, and his legs weren't thanking him for it. "Can I go to Hogsmeade with you tomorrow?" Harry asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like Hogsmeade."

Harry shrugged." I don't like it when everyone stares at me. It's bad enough in the Great hall, but I don't want to be alone. Not after…" Harry trailed off. He yawned quietly. His ten-year-old stamina was wearing down.

"Fine, but you must be up in the morning." Severus snapped. Harry nodded.

"Good night Severus."

"Good night Harry. Try not to wake me up again hmm?" Severus left with a small chuckle. Harry grinned as he snuggled under his blankets. He'd had to learn to put up with Severus's dark humor early on.

---------------

_Eight-year-old Harry Potter watched as Severus Snape packed his belongings in a trunk with sad eyes. They were leaving the next day. Severus had to go back to school where he taught other witches and wizards. Harry wasn't going to see him again until Christmas. He was close to tears. He'd grown so fond of Severus's company and now it was being snatched away from him just like everything else._

_"Where am I going to go?" Harry asked in mirthless voice._

_Severus stopped packing for a moment. "To Hogwarts of course. Where else would you go?"_

_"I thought… I thought you were going alone. Without me." Harry stood up and walked over to the bed. "I really get to go with you? Can I help teach?" He asked eagerly._

_Severus raised an eyebrow. "You really aren't the slightest bit qualified Harry." He swatted the boy out of his way as he walked to the other side of the room to fetch a small key. He held it in front of Harry's eyes. "This is a key to your very own bedroom at Hogwarts. Albus had it made especially for you. Don't lose it." He instructed. Harry took the key with a shaky hand. _

_"The Twinkly Man gave me my very own room and everything?" Harry asked, awed by the shiny key he was holding oh so delicately. It glittered as he moved it from hand to hand admiring the smooth metal._

_"He did. Harry, listen to me." Harry looked up into Severus's eyes. "When we are at Hogwarts, you must call me by my proper title. You must call me Professor Snape unless we are alone. Do you understand?" Harry nodded._

_"Professor Snape." It sounded weird on his tongue like a foreign language he was just starting to learn. He made a face. "I don't like it."_

_"Nevertheless, it is my title, and you must respect me by using it." Severus snapped slightly offended by Harry's distaste for his title. It had taken him years to earn it and the honor it came with._

_Harry saw the anger swimming behind his guardian's eyes and took a step back. "Are you sure you want me to go with you? I could stay here. I'm old enough now to take care of myself. I can… defeat the house elf all by myself I think. I don't want to be a bother."_

_"I won't leave you here Harry. I assure you, you are no burden, and I am happy for you to accompany me." Severus thought he sounded pretty damn reassuring considering only months before he could barely smile at the green eyed savior. He'd certainly come a long way when it came to tolerating Harry. He could even say that he truly harbored some affection for the boy now._

_Harry smiled. "Okay. But I wanna teach. I can teach. I can teach art class." He proclaimed loudly. Severus groaned. It was suddenly coming back to him; the reason he hated children, that is. They never tire out. Harry was no exception to this rule. The boy was always ready for action, adventure, and anything that had to do with magic. _

_"Harry, be quiet and hand me those socks by your hand, please," Severus ordered wearily._

_Harry did what he was told with pleasure. He was going to Hogwarts with his best friend in the whole entire world and he was going to teach._

----------

Harry grinned widely as he recalled the memory from years back. He remembered the pain of losing Severus as acutely as he had then, and he also felt the joy of going along to Hogwarts keenly as the memory resurfaced. He had never actually gotten to teach of course, and in less than a year he was going to be a student.

Severus had sat him down at the table recently to discuss procuring a wand. Harry was giddy with excitement. It was all going to happen soon, and he was going to be a real wizard who could do magic and everything.

He skipped along the road of Hogsmeade, well ahead of his guardian happily. The sun was shining overhead and the stares were less and less each time he went out in public. He stopped for a moment to let Severus catch up. The eldest of the pair strode along slowly, glaring at any who would dare look in the general direction of the boy in front of him.

"You shouldn't glare like that. It scares people." Harry said frowning. "And you could get glare lines." The last bit was whispered. Harry winked at him before running off down the road, laughing loudly. Severus smirked. The little imp would pay for that later.

Severus continued his trek down the road to the Potions supply where Harry patiently waited for him. Harry waved cheerily. "I beat you here."

"So you did." Severus nodded as he went into the small store Harry trailing behind. Harry took his hand and then let it go suddenly to fall in step behind him. Severus looked around warily to see what had frightened the child, but he saw nothing unusual.

"Everything in here is green." Harry whispered. Severus turned to look down at Harry. "All of it. Except you."

Severus knelt down. "Take a deep breath Harry. You're safe, remember?"

Harry took a few deep breaths as he had been instructed to do and eventually everything returned to normal. "Safe. I remember." He gave a halfhearted grin. Severus brushed hair from Harry's face before standing straight again.

Giggles came from the aisle of ingredients nearest to them. Two girls in Hogwarts uniforms walked out.

"I knew deep down you were a softie professor," the blonde said. Severus glared at her.

"Indeed." He snapped in obvious dismissal. Harry knew the tone very well. Severus was annoyed.

"But it would be hard to be your usual grumpy self around a cutie pie like Harry," the other girl squealed.

"Miss Appleworth, Miss Lynch, your conversation skills are without a doubt quite without flare. It is very clear the notion of tact is alien to you. Good day." Severus stalked forward leaving the two girls behind. He turned back to them suddenly. "Fifteen points from both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for your cheek."

Both girls' mouths fell open with shock. Harry smiled and waved in their direction before following Severus as he disappeared into the shelves of potion ingredients.

**A/N: Ah reviews. I do love them. Thank you for all the overwhelming response. Getting this story over 100 reviews, how can I thank you enough?**

**I, for one, adore this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I also hoped everyone has enjoyed the end of the Harry potter series. I know I, in an odd, empty sort of way, did. Next chapter: Harry goes to Hogwarts and other fun stuffs.**


	7. Child of Serpents

**Fatal Innocence**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, **_**ddamato. **_**Sorry for the wait guys.**

Harry bounced excitedly up and down in his seat. It was his eleventh birthday, and instead of a party, Severus had promised to take him to get school supplies. School supplies that included a wand. Harry grinned when Severus swept gracefully down the stairs and into the kitchen. In response, Harry got a raised eyebrow. Harry's grinned widened.

"Am I allowed to eat breakfast first?" Severus snapped. Harry cocked his head to the left and frowned.

"Yeah, you can eat breakfast. Why're you asking _me?_" Harry thought about it for a moment as Severus looked on in silence. Then Harry began to giggle. It was a joke. Harry resumed his bouncing, and Severus began making toast and eggs.

"Do you think I'll get my letter soon?" Harry asked suddenly. He was still again, and Severus carefully laid a plate in front of him.

"If I know Albus, and I do, he'll make you wait," Severus replied as he sat down. Harry laughed and dug into his eggs with vigor. It didn't really matter to him when his letter came because he was getting a wand today.

"Harry, you will cease and desist bouncing this instant. I can not eat with you shaking the table so." Severus's tone wasn't harsh but Harry heard the edge in it. He sat extremely still and looked at Severus with wide green eyes.

"Are we going to Gringotts first?" Harry asked. He'd always been fascinated by the odd creatures that ran the large bank. Severus nodded and motioned for Harry to get up. Harry bounced away in a hurry. It was time to go.

--------------

Harry had been to Diagon Alley many times before, but he never lost his childlike curiosity when it came to the place. He was constantly running off or stopping to stare at something. Severus had a hard time keeping track of the boy, and had even gone to such lengths as to magically harness the child when he was younger. Harry hadn't cared much if he was tied or not. He just wanted to stare at everything, and even though he was eleven, it was no different.

He watched a little old lady hobble across the street and he rocked on the balls of his feet. Severus was slowly tapping out a pattern on a brick wall. The old lady glanced at Severus like he was insane, and Harry couldn't help but giggle. After all, he knew what was really behind the ordinary brick wall.

When the wall disappeared suddenly, Harry dashed ahead into the busy streets of the Alley. Severus strode calmly after, a scowl on his face. Harry had slowed to a stop in front of him. He was staring into a shop window, his jaw scraping the ground.

"Look at that! They've got a three headed snake." Harry grinned and went inside. Severus followed reluctantly. He had planned for this to be a short shopping trip, but Harry, it seemed, had other ideas.

Inside the shop, Harry sat in a crouched position in front of the glass cage that held a small burgundy snake. It had three heads that all had blood red eyes, and all six eyes were on Harry. Harry stared back into the red eyes and shuddered. It was like they were staring into his soul.

"What are you?" he whispered quietly.

"And why does it matter to you?" One of the heads hissed back. Harry blinked rapidly. Snakes didn't talk. Harry cocked his head.

"How're you talking to me? Snakes can't talk," he said. The snakeheads all laughed.

"We could ask you the same thing little human." Harry stood up and turned around. He came face to face with his guardian. Severus was glaring down at him.

"What are you doing?" Severus demanded. Harry took a step backwards.

"I was just looking at the snake." Harry replied.

"No, you were speaking to the snake." Severus corrected. He grabbed Harry's elbow roughly and led him out of the store and to the side of the street that was deserted. He let go of Harry's elbow then and leaned down.

"Harry, how long have you been able to converse with snakes?" He asked sharply.

"I don't know. I didn't know they could talk. I….er…What I means is, I didn't know I was talking to the snake. Wasn't I talking just like normal?" Harry tried his best to explain but confused himself in the process. Severus's eyes widened.

"No Harry, you were not speaking any tongue similar to English. You were speaking what we call Parseltongue, the language of the serpents," he told Harry. Harry grinned.

"That's kind of neat isn't it? Can you speak Parseltongue?" Harry asked getting excited once more.

"Do keep your voice down," Severus instructed, as he looked around for anyone who might have overheard the conversation. "Harry, the ability to speak Parseltongue is rare. The only other wizard of this age known to have had the ability was the Dark Lord." He said the last few words in a deadly, quiet whisper. Harry strained to hear him, and when he had worked out what had been said, he turned pale.

"I won't do it again." Harry nodded. Severus arched an eyebrow.

"You may not have a choice. You obviously were not consciously aware you were speaking another language." Severus looked thoughtful for a moment. "However, I think it is wise, for the time being, to make an effort to conceal this gift of yours. I shall speak with Albus about it."

Harry nodded silently, his earlier excitement seemingly gone. He looked around the Alley that had become a bland blur of color dispassionately. He felt tired and heavy all of the sudden. He glanced once more at the pet shop. The snake's ruby eyes bored into him even from far away.

"Severus, do you think I could have the snake anyway?" Harry asked quickly. His words ran together, and he knew Severus would say no. The two stood in silence for all of two minutes that drug on forever.

"I don't see how it could hurt." Severus smirked. "It is always good for one to show house pride after all."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "You're just assuming I'll be in your house."

"Oh you will be, without a doubt." Severus replied with an air of pride as he stalked over to the store with Harry at his heels.

Harry waited patiently as Severus purchased the snake, and when he was handed the cage, he kept uncharacteristically silent as they walked along to buy Harry's wand.

Harry walked into Ollivander's with the cage in his hands, looking around in amazement. He heard a bell ring toward the back of the shop, and looked towards the sound. As far as he could tell, no one save Severus and himself were in the shop. However, as soon as this thought crossed his mind, a rather odd looking man popped his head out of the mass of boxes with a dopey grin.

"Harry Potter, I thought I might be seeing you soon." The man, like so many before him, stared in fascination at the boy in front of him. Harry squirmed under the gaze, the pale eyes boring into him with a strange intensity. "Your mother's eyes."

Towering above both, Severus was an intimidating figure, and he used this to his advantage. Clearing his throat softly, he brought Ollivander's attention away from Harry. Harry glanced up at him gratefully.

"Mister Potter, quite obviously, needs a wand." He snapped.

Ollivander's eyes narrowed. "Severus Snape, you did not purchase your wand from me if I recall. A French maker was it?"

Severus sneered. "A band of gypsies. They made wands of fine quality." Ollivander snorted quietly, earning himself a dark glare.

The wand maker took a measuring tape out of his pocket. "Your wand hand?" he asked. Harry looked up at him in puzzlement.

"Your right hand Harry." Severus told him softly. Ollivander shot Severus a stern gaze before focusing his eyes back on Harry. He began to measure Harry's arm.

"No two Ollivander wands are the same Mr. Potter. They all have different magical cores made of everything from unicorn hair to dragon heartstring." Harry watched the tape measure as it flitted around him of its own accord while, off to his left, Ollivander took down boxes from the many shelves that lined the store.

Harry had wand after wand shoved into his hand. His instructions were always the same. _Wave it Mr. Potter. _Harry continued to do this, as the pile of wands grew higher and higher, each wielding the same result: nothing. Harry was beginning to get frustrated. He was sure he was never going to get his wand. He shot a look of desperation over his shoulder and into the corner where Severus had hidden himself. The dark gaze held no sympathy, and Harry resigned himself to an afternoon of silly wand waving.

"Worry not, Mr. Potter, we shall find you the perfect wand. It must be here somewhere." He paused to rustle around in the boxes. "Oh yes, why not! Here is quite the unusual wand. Holly and phoenix father, eleven inches." He handed it to Harry.

The wand touched his skin and he felt his fingers tingle slightly. He felt sudden anticipation as he flicked the wand in a high arc in the air. A stream of gold and silver sparks shot from the end.

"Jolly good! Very good." Ollivander cried, before taking the wand from Harry's hands once more. As he wrapped the wand he whispered to himself, "Curious…very curious."

"Sir?" Harry asked quietly from behind the old wand maker.

Ollivander looked back at him, gaze once again boring into him. ("I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather—just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother—why, its brother gave you that scar.")

Harry drew back a fraction as Ollivander handed him the brown package that held his new wand. He could feel the power that it held running through his fingers. He looked over at Severus who nodded at the door. Harry walked over to the door as Severus paid for his new wand, and quickly ran outside once the money had changed hands. He didn't fancy ever having to meet Mr. Ollivander again.

-------------------

Harry held his wand in his right hand as he boarded the Hogwarts express. Severus had dropped him off and then he had gone back to Hogwarts. Harry understood he needed to do this alone, and Severus had duties at the school. His stomach was full of butterflies as he sat down in an empty compartment. He had seen older students whom he'd met before, but aside form a few waves, he hadn't spoken to anyone. He was used to all the students, but he was still very afraid.

"Harry! I haven't seen you in forever!" A voice squealed and his arms were suddenly full of a girl with bushy hair.

"Hermione." The butterflies in his stomach subsided a little. "It's only been a few months."

"A few months is forever, Harry. Have you read through all your textbooks?" Hermione asked.

"You know I have. Severus has already told me that he plans to drill everyone the first day, just because." Harry grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That man is absolutely dreadful Harry, really. Why on earth would anyone do that?" Hermione frowned for a moment before smiling again. "Have you got your wand?" She held her out excitedly. "I can't wait to start doing spells. I saw one in the reading that can turn ants into flowers. Wouldn't that be splendid Harry?"

Harry grinned at her. He couldn't imagine what was so splendid about ants and flowers, but he shared her readiness to start doing magic. He had waited for this day since he'd seen Dumbledore turn a teacup into a bluebird.

Harry tuned back into Hermione's ramble just as she asked one very important question. "So what house do you think we'll be in?"

**()- Taken directly from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Certain parts of this scene were summaries of the original as well.**

**In the next chapter we'll meet Draco and Ron, and find out to the answer to that ever burning question: **_**What house will Harry be in?**_


	8. Enter Through The Gates

**Fatal Innocence**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Not beta'ed.**

**Chapter Eight:**

Father told me he'd be here. _Befriend him, Draco. _That's what Father said. He was supposed to befriend Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World. Draco had suspected that his Father had a plan, and his plan couldn't be good for Harry. However, as his father's only son he was expected to follow instructions to a fault. It was lucky that his mother had given instructions of her own, and that Draco was more loyal to her.

She had said, yes, befriend Potter, but she had added that he should really be his friend. Draco had no problem with this as long as Harry lived up to his standards. Draco was sure he would.

He stood in front of the Hogwarts Express full of anxiety as his parents bid him farewell. He stood tall like any Malfoy would, but inside he was a puddle of goo. He wasn't used to being exposed like this. He didn't really have any friends to start the year off with, and he had expectations to live up to as it was. Nevertheless, he boarded the train quickly and without complaint, and set off to find a compartment.

He couldn't find an empty one, and he was beginning to feel desperate when he reached the back end of the train. He pleaded with whatever higher power there was to find him a seat. The butterflies in his stomach lurched as he slid open on of the last doors. It was almost empty, and he sighed with relief.

"Do you mind if I sit here? I can't seem to find another empty compartment." Draco gave the bushy haired girl and the green eyed boy a small smile.

"Sure." The green eyed boy stood up. "I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you."

Draco inhaled sharply. This was the boy. This was Harry Potter. He was standing right in front of him. He was speaking to him. Draco blinked a few times before his smile widened.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He extended his hand. Harry took it firmly in his own. "You have no idea how happy I am to finally find an empty compartment."

Harry smiled and sat back down. "Well sit down. We've got a long ride ahead of us, or so Hermione tells me." Draco flicked his gaze over to the girl.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I'm afraid I've never heard your name mentioned in pureblood circles." Draco gazed at her steadily and her face morphed into a frown.

"I'm not pureblood." She looked at Harry for a moment. "Both my parents are muggles."

Draco's eyes narrowed. A mudblood. Perfect. Potter had already befriended a mudblood. Draco shrugged it off however. He didn't really have anything against mudbloods, and if Harry Potter thought this Hermione was alright, then Draco made up his mind to put up with it for now.

"Lovely." Draco sat down beside her. He felt her jumped in surprise, and smirked inwardly. "The trolley hasn't been past yet has it?"

-------------

Harry smiled at Hermione. "Severus reckons I'll be in his house, but I don't know. Any of them will do I guess. What about you?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I hope I'm in Ravenclaw." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad." Harry shrugged. "I don't see why we have to be sorted into houses as it is. Wouldn't it be better if we worked as one single school as opposed to four separate ones? I've seen how horrible the house clashes can be." Harry shook his head.

Hermione gave him an appraising look. "I agree. But I suppose it's for the best. Imagine if you had to deal with all your year mates intimately instead of just a few. I think it would be harder to deal with everything."

"That makes sense, I think. I just don't –" Harry was interrupted by the compartment door sliding open. A slim, blonde haired boy stepped inside.

"Do you mind if I sit here? I can't seem to find another empty compartment." The boy smiled at them both nervously.

Harry stood up and walked forward. The boy looked nice enough, and Harry was glad he was meeting new people. "Sure." He smiled. "I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you." He added as an afterthought.

The introduction seemed to throw the other boy, and Harry waited patiently for him to respond. After a few seconds the boy seemed to snap out of his daze. He smiled widely at Harry.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." The boy held out his hand. Harry took it firmly in his own. Draco had a small hand. Smaller than even Harry's. Harry found this funny but he didn't let on. "You have no idea how happy I am to finally find an empty compartment."

Harry gave a lopsided grin. Draco looked a bit tired, like he hadn't gotten enough sleep. Harry sat down hoping that Draco would follow his lead. Draco remained standing however. Harry sighed to himself.

"Well sit down. We've got a long ride ahead of us, or so Hermione tells me." Harry smiled at his friend sitting across from him. She smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I'm afraid I've never heard your name mentioned in pureblood circles." Harry saw Hermione stiffen and their eyes met briefly. Hermione was uncomfortable now.

"I'm not pureblood." She looked at Harry for a long moment as if trying to decide if she wanted to continue. Harry gave her an encouraging nod. "Both my parents are muggles."

The compartment was silent for a long time. Harry shifted uncomfortably. Severus had told him of the fight between purebloods and everyone else. Harry didn't want to be a part of it, and he hoped that Draco didn't either.

"Lovely." Draco seemed to be perfectly fine with Hermione as he sat down beside her. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and almost laughed with joy when Draco spoke next.

"The trolley hasn't been past yet has it?"

--------------

When the train stopped, it was pouring rain outside. Harry grimaced as the cold droplets of water touched his skin. Hermione took his hand and Draco walked a few paces behind them. Harry stopped for a moment, catching Draco by surprise.

Harry grasped his hand as well, and met his eye through the rain. "So you don't get lost." Harry grinned, shouting to be heard above the wind. Draco couldn't help but grin back, and all three walked slowly against the rain and toward the booming voice that beckoned them.

They boarded boats with slight trepidation, but the dangerous rocking of the boat seemed trivial when faced with the glorious sight of Hogwarts gleaming on the cliff side. Even Harry, who had been to Hogwarts many times before, had his breathe stolen from him at the sight. Hermione grinned with delight, her eyes meeting Harry's through the gloom. Harry gripped both her hand and Draco's just a bit tighter, and he felt them both squeeze just as tight back.

For the first time he was coming to Hogwarts to learn. He was coming to Hogwarts to be a wizard.

---------------

Severus sat calmly in his seat at the Head Table. The Hall was full of chatty students eager for the feast to begin. Above them, the spelled ceiling mirrored the stormy sky outside. Harry was currently crossing the lake, and Severus felt a small chill of fear run down his back. He crossed his arms firmly across his chest and glared out over the students. Why did the first years have to cross the lake anyway?

"Worried Severus?" Albus asked, his eyes all a twinkle. Severus glared at him. "I assure you the lake is perfectly safe, even in this weather." Albus sat straight in his chair once again with a little wink. Severus practically growled.

Severus gave one last sweeping glare of the Hall before he closed his eyes with a grimace. The waiting was killing him. What if Harry had fallen into the lake already? Merlin, the boy was _that_ clumsy after all. He could trip on air. Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He opened his eyes once more when the hall doors opened with a creak and silence fell over everyone. A long line of first years trailed in. Severus paid the majority of them no heed, and he only began to breathe once more when he caught sight of Harry standing toward the end of the line. He sighed with relief. Harry hadn't fallen into the lake. He inclined his head slightly when Harry waved cheerfully at him. Then he took notice of the two children standing near him. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

When had Harry met Draco Malfoy?

-------------

Harry waved at Severus who was staring in his direction. He could tell his guardian was worried.

"I bet he thought you had fallen in the lake." Hermione whispered to him. Harry grinned widely. Draco arched an eyebrow at the two.

"What are you two on about over there?" Harry smiled. Hermione chanced him a quick glance and started to say something; she was interrupted by the beginning melodies of the Sorting Hat's song.

Harry stood quietly, his feet growing tired as the Hat song about each house respectfully. By the time the first name was called for the actual sorting, Harry was bored stiff. He'd seen all this before, and it was always relatively the same old boring procedure. Only now, he was waiting for his name to be called just like everyone else. He whispered good luck as Hermione's name was called. She sat down nervously on the stool and put the hat on her head. She wasn't there long before the hat made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry waved at her happily before she sat down among the cheers of her now fellow Gryffindors. Following her was a red haired boy he barely managed not to fall off the chair in his rush to jam the hat on his head. Behind him, Draco snorted softly, and Harry shot a grin back at him. Draco winked in response. The red haired boy was sorted into Gryffindor as well when Harry turned back.

Harry shifted from foot to foot impatiently. He wanted to be done with this. The line was getting shorter and Harry knew they'd be done soon. Professor McGonagall called Draco's name next, and Harry also whished him luck as he sauntered over to the stool. The hat's decision was instantaneous.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry gave him a wave too. Now he either wanted to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin. That's where his two friends were. He got lost in his thoughts and jumped in the air when McGonagall called his name. He walked slowly over to the stool and picked up the hat.

It was finally time.

He placed the hat on his head and sat perfectly still as time seemed to stop around him. Inside his head the Hat's voice spoke softly.

"Harry Potter. Hmm…Difficult. You thirst for knowledge to better yourself. You are as brave as they come. Cunning too I see. Any house would do, but maybe….Slytherin. There you could become great. Yet you would thrive in Gryffindor as well, but maybe neither of these will do." The voice faded out for a moment, and Harry's mind raced desperately. He wanted to be in one of those houses!

"No. I do not think Gryffindor or Slytherin will do. You need something else. A loyal group of badgers maybe? Hufflepuff will serve you will Mister Potter." Harry's hands tightened around the stool's edge.

'But I don't want to be in Hufflepuff!' he thought frantically.

"You do not wish to be a Hufflepuff then? Well, if you say so. Then with all your talent it will have to be…"

"**SLYTHERIN!**"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he jumped off the stool and went to join Draco at the Slytherin table. The table of serpents clapped politely for him, but he could tell they were all giving him searching gazes. Could they trust him?

"Well done Potter." Draco smiled at him. Harry smiled back.

"You will never guess where the Hat really wanted to put me!" Harry laughed quietly. Draco raised an eyebrow, and Harry told him. Draco's face went pink from trying to contain his laughter. Finally, he was able to spit out a few words.

"Why Hufflepuff?" Before collapsing into silent peels of laughter.

**A/N: Well, what a twist there huh? Can any of you actually see Harry as a Hufflepuff? Not me. Oh, and the redhead? That was Ron. Also, to pimp my own stuff. I posted a one shot a few days ago that centers on Ron if you're interested…**


	9. Angels Arrive Late

**Fatal Innocence**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Note: Not edited. Sorry!**

**Chapter Nine:**

Harry was warm. He was sleeping in the Slytherin dorm with warming charms on his sheets. He was curled up tightly in a ball with his head tucked under the covers. He was, quite obviously, asleep.

Around him, his dorm mates were up and moving quickly as they prepared for the school day. Draco gazed over at his still sleeping friend with a smirk. He'd been up for hours already. Five o'clock seemed like a reasonable hour for him, and he had to do his hair besides.

Draco picked up his school bag, and glanced down at the day's schedule. Potions. Their first potions class of the year. With Severus Snape. Draco's smirk widened. This was going to be good. He went over to Harry's four-poster and closed the curtains around the sleeping boy. He chuckled to himself, and left for class.

Harry, blissfully unaware, kept right on sleeping.

* * *

Severus had been awake for much longer than Draco Malfoy had. He'd been awake since one that morning. He couldn't sleep. He wasn't looking forward to teaching Harry. Not that he minded teaching Harry really, it was the fact he was, technically, the boy's father. Even if it was only in a legal sense, Severus felt obliged to think about the morals of the situation.

It was a bit unfair if the teacher, said teacher being himself of course, had their own child, said child being Harry, in class. Not that he would treat Harry any differently than anyone else. However, certain things he wouldn't be able to help.

Smiling for example. Harry made him smile quite a lot. His reputation did not allow for smiling of any sort. It just didn't happen. He paced his bedroom glaring at the carpet like he had done for most of the morning, scowling at the prospect of smiling.

Then it hit him. He was being absurd.

That wouldn't do for his reputation either. He straightened his shoulders, set his jaw, and stalked out of his rooms.

* * *

At the same moment Severus pulled himself together, Harry woke up with a nasty jolt. He fumbled under the bed sheets as he tried desperately to figure out where he was.

Hogwarts. He sighed, and listened. No one was moving about the dorm. He assumed he was the first boy up. He grinned at the prospect of a long, hot shower before class.

Scampering out of bed, he was surprised to find the room deserted. He stopped dead in the center of the room. Where was everyone else?

He glanced at the clock on the far wall, and his green eyes became dinner plates. His first class was set to start in only a few minutes. He grabbed his schedule off his nightstand, and wailed in misery.

His first class was Potions. Knowing all too well how little time he had to get ready and down to the dungeons, he grabbed the closest things to him. Managing to pull on clothes and grab his bag without killing himself, he scampered down to Potions like the hounds of hell were on his tail.

* * *

First years poured into his classroom for their first Potions lesson. Severus searched the crowd of brats to find Harry. His brat was the only one who was important. However, no where among the heads of children could he find a mop of messy black locks. He glared at all of the first years as they took their seats quickly. Still he could not find Harry.

He waited for the students as they clamored for their books and quills. With silence ringing in his ears, he started his customary 'no silly wand waving' speech. He could see he had enraptured his students once again. However, his flush of pride was dampened by the fact Harry was still nowhere to be found.

As he reached the end of the dazzling speech, Harry ran through the door with a look of utter dread on his face. Severus was filled with relief but schooled his face into an expression of extreme annoyance.

"Did you get lost Mister Potter?" he snapped. Harry cringed under the heavy black gaze.

"Staircase….moved." he wheezed out between gasps of air. Severus frowned at the panting boy.

"Sit down Mister Potter. Do not be late again or detentions will have to be issued." Severus motioned sharply to an empty seat near the front of the classroom, and began his lecture on a basic healing potion.

Harry sat down, and took out his book. He breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't missed much. He started to take notes as Severus spoke, and behind him heard someone laugh quietly.

Harry glared down at his paper. He was willing to bet that Draco had let him sleep in on purpose.

* * *

Harry dashed out of class as soon as he possibly could. He had felt Severus's disapproving gaze on him throughout the lesson. Draco came to his side and together they walked to their next class.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Harry asked. Draco gave a sly smile as he looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"You just looked so peaceful lying there." Draco made his voice soft and gooey. "Just like an angel. I didn't want to disturb you."

Harry stopped in the hallway. "That's evil." He lifted up his school bag and charged after Draco, who after catching what Harry meant to do, shot off down the hallway. Harry ran after him drawing many stares from flabbergasted onlookers.

Draco stopped after a bit, panting. He tried to compose himself, to be a proper Malfoy, but Harry rounded the corner just then. He had a wild look about him, and despite his small size, he was very scary.

Draco back against the wall, covered his head with his arms, and prepared for the worst.

Harry stopped in front of him. He gave Draco one long look and then burst out laughing.

"You look really scared Draco." Harry dropped his bag onto the floor, and tears came to his eyes for laughing.

"Yes, well," Draco cleared his throat as he straightened his robes, "you can be rather scary."

Harry slapped the side of Draco's head lightly. "Oh, I am not."

Hermione walked up behind them. "Boys."

Her sigh made both turn around with wicked grins on their faces.

"Destruction everywhere you go." She walked passed them and into the classroom with a small smile. Harry and Draco followed her quickly so they wouldn't be late.

**A/N: I wanted to update, but it's only half as long as the normal because I am tired. Gah. Anyway, please review.**


	10. Feet On The Stone

**Fatal Innocence**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Note: Not edited once again. **

**Chapter 10:**

Harry loved flying. In fact, on his first birthday with Severus, he'd been promised a broom. That Christmas he'd gotten one. The best on the market at the time. He'd been overjoyed. So overjoyed, in fact, that he had raced around the house on said broom causing more than a little destruction. That has gotten him a stern lecture and he'd had to clean up his mess by himself.

Still, the joy of a broom, and the joy of flying had been worth it.

So the day after his first, disastrous Potions lesson, he had his first flying lesson. He wasn't late this time.

"So you know how to fly then Harry?" Draco asked as they walked outside.

Harry nodded and glanced over at Hermione. She was a few paces behind them both looking very reluctant to join the class. Harry was worried about her. Her usually perky smile and hyper active nature had been dampened throughout the morning, and it had just gotten worse as flying class drew closer. Draco's eyes followed Harry's gaze, and he frowned at the skittish Hermione.

"She doesn't like flying I see." Draco tried, once more, to drag Harry into a conversation.

Harry's head snapped back to Draco and he gave a half hearted smile. "I don't guess she does. Come to think about it, she always refused to ride my broom. I always assumed she was afraid of me doing the flying."

Draco nodded. "My cousin is afraid to fly as well. Maybe it's a girl thing?"

Harry laughed. "Somehow I think Hermione would be offended at that thought." They reached Madame Hooch at that moment, and they were all instructed to stand by a broom.

"Do nothing else. I don't want anyone taking a foot off the ground before I tell them to." Hooch demanded of her students. Harry fidgeted as he waited impatiently to take off.

To his left, a small, pudgy boy was holding a ball in his hands. He was muttering something about having forgotten something important when a red head boy grabbed the glass object out of his hands.

"Will you shut up about your bloody Rememberall, Neville? No one cares." The red head threw the ball high up in the air and caught it again. Madame Hooch turned a warning eye on them, and Neville didn't have a chance to ask for his ball back before Hooch continued her instructions.

"On my count, you will all say up. The broom should snap into your hands. You may then mount and hover above the ground. Did you all hear me? Hover. Nothing more. If any of you even think about going any higher, you'll serve a detention with Filch." Everyone did as they were told. Harry spared a sympathetic glace at Hermione as she tried in vain to make her broomstick obey.

The pudgy boy on his left had managed to do alright until he got into the air. Harry watched in horror as he rose high into the air. Madame Hooch yelled for him to come back, but it seemed that Neville couldn't control his broom at all. He soared in the air and then came hurtling back down to earth only to stop suddenly. The quick jerk caused him to fall off the broom, and when he hit the ground, Harry heard a sickening crack.

Harry winced at the sound. Madame Hooch ran to the boy's aide and sighed with frustration when she discovered a broken bone. "Class is dismissed for the day. Not enough time to teach you much more anyway. Put the brooms in the shed. No flying." She barked as she levitated Neville off the ground.

Harry stood still as Hooch took Neville away. He'd never seen that side of flying before. He looked at the broom that was now in his hands. Flying was too amazing to be dangerous. He couldn't imagine what had happened to Neville would ever happen to him.

* * *

That night at dinner, Harry had already forgotten about Neville's accident earlier in the day.

"Have you heard Harry?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head and jumped slightly as Draco thrust a newspaper into his hands. He read it over quickly.

"Gringotts was broken into? That's crazy." Harry smiled.

"Isn't it? Dad wrote me this morning. The vault that was broken into? It was Dumbledore who withdrew whatever was in it." Draco looked at him with wide grey eyes. Harry gasped.

"It must have been something important then. Wonder what it was?" Harry was almost too excited to eat now.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. Father didn't either. Doesn't seem like it would be gold does it?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not very hungry now." Draco laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not either. Let's go see if we can steal Hermione away." Harry got up to signal his agreement, and they headed in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

Hermione didn't have to be asked. She got up as soon as she saw they were headed in her direction. She fell in step beside them and they were all quiet until the reached the library, the unspoken destination.

"I think whatever was taken form that vault is here." Hermione said after Draco and Harry finished stumbling over each other to tell her their thoughts from dinner.

"Why would it be here?" Draco asked incredulously.

"The Twinkly Man always said that there was no place safer than Hogwarts." Harry said, more to himself than to anyone else. Hermione giggled.

"You still call him that Harry?" Harry glared at her.

"Admit it. You still call McGonagall Glinda." Hermione winked at him and Draco began to laugh.

"I don't even begin to understand what you two are talking about." Draco shook his head and took a random book off the shelf.

Hermione quieted and the sober, studying look took over her face. "I still say whatever was in that vault is now here at Hogwarts."

"Well, where it is isn't an issue. It's what it is." Draco flipped the pages of the book aimlessly.

"Do you think Professor Snape would know?" Hermione looked at a quiet and pensive Harry.

"I don't think he'd tell us." Harry said, shaking his head. Hermione nodded silently, and the only thing they could hear in the library was the page turning as Draco scanned the words lining the book's pages.

"This is interesting." Draco smirked at Harry and Hermione as he held up the book.

"A stone that can give the drinker everlasting life." Hermione read. "Interesting, but not on topic Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes and snapped the book shut. "Well then."

Harry shook his head at the two. He could see a fight brewing, and he wanted to stop it in advance. "It couldn't hurt to ask Severus."

They all walked out of the library leaving the book on a nearby table, the page still open to the page about the stone that gave the drinker everlasting life.

* * *

Severus hadn't been very happy with his charge when he had rushed into class late, but he got over it fairly quickly.

He had more on his mind. After all, if Draco Malfoy was friends with Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy must be behind it.

Not only that, but Albus had put him in charge of keeping an eye out for the new Defense professor who was, in his _humble _opinion, a raving lunatic. The man was after something, and with the removal of the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts, and its relocation to Hogwarts, Severus was willing to bet that that something was the Stone itself.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Now I've got everything set up for the next chapter, and hopefully it will be out soon. Please review. Cheers!**


	11. Sneak's Adventure

**Fatal Innocence**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Note: Not edited once again. **

**Chapter Eleven:**

The hall was full of children. Harry sat among them all with an odd smile on his face as Draco related a splendid tale from his childhood in lavish detail.

"So then Father called one of his very influential friends to tell the woman off in the paper, and that is how Mother got her birthday present." Draco finished and picked up his pumpkin juice. Harry nodded. Of course all that made sense. Of course. Harry internally rolled his eyes.

Draco had regaled both Harry and Hermione often of his childhood exploits and each and every one of them were full of fancies of the rich, something Harry and Hermione had not be privy to as younger children.

Harry reached over the table to grab a chocolate wrapped in bright orange foil. It was Halloween at Hogwarts, and overhead the moon was ringed with red. Harry savored the chocolate in his mouth as a ghost popped its head up from under the table and yelled boo. Beside him Draco jumped in his seat. Harry laughed at his friend and received a glare in return.

"I don't think it helps digestion for them to keep doing that." Draco muttered.

"I think it's funny." Harry smiled widely. Draco smirked.

"You would."

They lapsed into silence as they continued to devour Halloween candy, their fingers sticky with melted chocolate. Their classmates were behaving similarly, and it was all great fun in their eyes.

The hall doors burst open suddenly, and Professor Quirrell ran in all a flurry. He skidded to a stop in front of the Head table and gasped for breath. Dumbledore looked down at the panting man and waited patiently. Soon, Quirrell had caught his breath enough to speak.

"Troll….inside. I……thought you should know." He looked faint then but managed to keep standing, though unsteadily, on his feet.

The Hall burst into chatter and then silence again as Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Prefects, escort your fellow students to their common rooms. Students stay inside until you are informed otherwise." The great wizard turned then to his staff while the students broke into groups and were led out of the Hall whispering excitedly to each other regardless of whom they were speaking to.

"A troll. I've never seen a troll." Draco said looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry shrugged. "I don't want to see a troll," and at Draco's pleading look he added, "I never want to." Draco groaned and looked away with the air of the spoiled child he was at the surface.

Then he glanced back over at Harry who was no longer paying much attention to his blonde friend as the crowd quickened its pace at the urging of a Prefect who sprinted to the head. Draco swerved to the side easily, and fell towards the back of the crowd. Harry noticed his leaving and gave an annoyed sighed as he followed the shock of platinum hair that fell away from the crowd and wandered off on its own.

"Draco!" Harry hissed angrily as he caught up with his friend the fiend.

Draco spun around with a devilish grin. "I want to see a troll."

Harry grabbed Draco's arm angrily. "Draco, stop. This is dumb." Harry rolled his eyes skyward and followed quickly when Draco ignored his plea.

Together the two boys darted about the hallway pretending to be spies. Harry broke down into giggles when Draco made up codenames for the two. Duckie and Super Dragon.

He was about to complain about being _Duckie, _but a roar from the girls' toilets just up the hall silenced any words that would have come forth. Draco's eyes widened, and Harry grabbed his hand.

"Maybe I don't want to see a troll." Draco muttered holding onto Harry's hand tightly.

"I told you, but you never listen." Harry said as he pulled Draco forward and toward the toilets.

Draco pulled back in protest. "You don't honestly think I'm going any father do you?"

Harry smiled and let go of Draco's hand continuing on by himself. Behind him, Draco heaved a dignified sigh of annoyance. "I thought you didn't want to see a troll." He complained.

Harry brought his finger up in a silencing motion. Now that they were there, Harry wanted to see the troll. It would be an adventure. Adventures were the best. He started to plan in his mind how he would draw this up later to show Severus. He would use bright, vivid colors for himself, and dull Draco down for losing his courage. He smirked to himself.

Something grabbed his hand and he jumped. He turned around halfway and saw Draco giving him a half hearted smile. Harry grinned back. This would be fun. They crept closer to the toilets just as a great, lumbering figure wandered out of them swinging a club.

Harry and Draco paused in awe of the ugly creature. They were both silent as stone. The troll lifted its head and sniffed the air. It heaved a groan and swung its club upwards as it turned away from them to walk down the hall. Draco started to move and the troll paused as if it heard something. Harry squeezed Draco's hand hard.

The troll moved on its way, and as soon as it was out of sight, Harry and Draco broke into excited, whispered chatter. Behind them someone cleared their throat.

Harry turned to meet the disapproving stare of Albus Dumbledore.

-----------

When the Hall had dissolved into an excited mess as students left in disordered groups, Severus had slipped form his seat and exited the Hall through another entrance. He hid in the shadows and waited. Soon enough Quirrell passed through the same door he had previously, and fled down the hallway.

Severus followed a good distance behind but always keeping the other man in his sight. He had a pretty good notion of where the man was headed, and as he had predicted, Quirrell found his way to the Forbidden Third Floor Corridor. Severus shook his head. The _idiot._

----------

**I really need some inspiration. A bit of writer's block has hit me. Was this chapter boring? If it was, I'm terribly sorry. I tried, I promise!**


	12. Screeching  Stones

**Fatal Innocence**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Note: Not edited once again. **

Severus limped up to the Headmaster's office. He had been bitten by that infernal dog when he had gone after that idiot of a Defense professor. He had been trying to go after the Stone that Dumbledore had so carefully hidden in the recesses of Hogwarts castle. He'd stopped him from going down of course, but he had confirmed that the Stone was down there. He clenched his fist and winced as he climbed the stairs, and now he had to tell Albus that he had failed to keep the Stone a secret. Although, it was possible that Albus already knew considering he had been called up to his office.

However, when Severus opened the door to Albus' office, he found Harry and Draco sitting in two of the three seats with guilty looks on their faces. Severus closed the door behind him and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. It was the 'what the _hell _have you done now?' look that Harry was used to seeing from time to time so he didn't cringe away from Severus when he was faced with it. Draco, on the other hand, seemed to cower back from the intense glare that the Potions Master sent his way.

Albus cleared his throat. "It seems that young Mister Malfoy wanted quite badly to see a troll and dragged Mister Potter along for the ride. Quite the pair of adventurers wouldn't you say, Severus?"

Severus growled lightly under his breath. "You could have been killed by that troll. They may be dumb, but they are still very dangerous." His silken voice was deceiving with its light tones. Harry heard the anger that radiated underneath the surface, and he gave a half hearted grin.

"But, see," he stood up with his arms held out wide, "we aren't hurt or anything!"

Severus stalked up in front of Harry and bent down close to peer into the innocent green eyes of his charge.

"You could have been. That's just as dire as if you had been injured. You are not to chance death Harry." Harry nodded with a gulp and sat down. It hadn't been his fault really. He glared over at Draco. Stupid Malfoy.

"Detention with Flinch tomorrow night. Both of you." Severus waved his hand and they scampered off leaving the Headmaster and Potions Master alone in the office full of knick knacks.

"Well, you handled that smashingly." Albus' eyes twinkled as he took a sip of tea and gestured Severus to sit. "Your leg looks like a dog ripped it to shreds."

"A dog did rip it to shreds." Severus replied pulling his robes tighter around the wound.

"Fluffy?" Though he didn't show it, Severus knew Albus was worried.

"He went after it just like I told you he would. He's not to be trusted, and now he's sure it's there." Severus shook his head. "He'll go after it again once he finds a way in."

"He won't be able to find it." Albus took another sip of tea and he sounded so sure that Severus wanted desperately to believe him. However, he was sure this Quirrell was working for some great evil. They tended to be harder to foil at every turn unlike what all the stories seemed to imply. Poetic justice wasn't the norm.

With firm conviction, Albus changed the subject to Harry, and let Quirrell fall to the back of Severus' mind for the moment.

……………..

The next night, Harry and Draco prepared for their detention with crafty smiles. They already knew what was in store. The giant Hagrid was taking them into the Forbidden Forest. They hadn't gotten the chance to go into the Forest yet, and truthfully, only Harry was excited at the prospect. He'd convinced Draco that it would be fun only by tempting him with his codename of Super Dragon again. It was going to be a real adventure and not the total muck up that the troll had been. Severus still hadn't finished berating him about the escapade. Harry sighed as he pulled his cloak over his tiny shoulders.

"There are two others in detention with us tonight." Draco mentioned casually as they walked in the direction of the main entrance. Harry groaned in response.

"Do you know who they are?" Harry hoped it wasn't someone unbearable. That Weasley kid had been making a nuisance of himself lately. He wouldn't stop talking about how evil Slytherins were, and it annoyed Harry to no end. He was Slytherin, and he wasn't evil thank you very much!

"Not sure." Draco replied, and the cold air of the night hit them when they stepped out until the staircase that led out onto the grounds. Hagrid was waiting at the bottom with his drooling dog and a lantern. The other two weren't there yet. Draco put Harry between himself and the dog. Harry held out his hand and let the dog put its head in his palm. He didn't mind the drool so much; Fang was a friendly dog.

The front doors swung open to reveal two more small figures. Harry guessed that they must be in the same year. As they moved closer, Harry gasped.

"Hermione!" She frowned at him. "How did you, of all people, get detention?"

Harry was shocked to say the least. He would have thought that Hermione would have been the last person to receive a detention. It was hard to believe.

"It doesn't matter." She muttered as she stood beside Draco. Harry smirked.

The other student joining them on their adventure into the forest was a geeky Gryffindor boy named Neville. Harry thought he was cute in a kicked puppy sort of way, and Draco had agreed with him on several occasion. Harry knew Severus hated the poor boy because he wouldn't brew a potion to save his life. Harry didn't think that mattered much and since the company was turning into something he could deal with, the prospects for adventure were looking up.

The group set off into the forest with Hagrid talking their ears off about some sort of unicorn killings. Harry felt a twang of sadness. He'd read about unicorns in a book Hermione had gotten him as a Christmas present a few years before. They were supposed to be beautiful creatures. Then at the edge of the forest Hagrid stopped. They walked slower now as the giant looked for silver blood on the ground and when they picked up the trail, the followed like bloodhounds. Unfortunately, it split up into two trails leading off into the dark of the forest.

He took Hermione and Neville with him and sent Draco and Harry off with Fang. Harry glared at the obvious favoritism that the giant showed. However, he happily set off with Draco in tow to pick up the trail of unicorn blood once more always keeping at the back of his mind that he was to shoot up green sparks if he found a unicorn or red sparks if he was in danger.

They walked for awhile in the dark forest with eerie looking trees that closed in on them as they got deeper into the darkness around them. Harry lit up his wand to catch sight of the blood trail once more, and the silver liquid reflected the light with a glare. Draco stopped suddenly.

"What was that?" he whispered. Harry shook his head. He hadn't heard anything. He stood still to listen, and soon enough he heard a shuffling noise from the clearing up ahead. He doused the light on his wand, and silently as he could, crept forward. He knew Draco wasn't following him, and he didn't mind. Draco could be rather loud if he wasn't paying attention.

As Harry drew forward, he made out the outline of a bent figure in a cloak. It was holding something in the air, and a breeze that ruffled the trees let the moonlight through to reflect off of a metal surface. It was a dagger. Harry fell still again. He squinted his eyes. The figure was standing over the body of a unicorn. Harry gasped, and regretted it when the figure looked up at him. He couldn't make out a face, but it didn't matter because the thing let out a screech that he was sure no man could have made.

**Woosh. Another chapter done. I kinda want to be done with Year One now. Maybe one or two more chapters before we zoom through Year Two. **


	13. Mirror Theories

**Fatal Innocence**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Note: Not edited once again. You know, this is kind of redundant. Let's just assume that I never edit because I'm a lazy sod and be done with it.**

The dark figure came forward at a rapid speed, and Harry stumbled back into Draco who was frozen in fright. He wasn't sure what the cloaked figure was-he was betting on banshee because of the wail-but he knew he didn't want anything to do with it. However, he couldn't get Draco to move. He knew his friend could be a coward, and he wished, for only a moment, he had made friends with someone less terrified of, well, everything. The cloaked figure drew its sleeve back and reached out a bony white finger in Harry's direction. The lightning bolt scar on his head felt like it was on fire. He fell to his knees, blinded by the pain.

He faintly heard Draco let out a high pitched screech of terror before it went silent again, and he could see his surroundings once more. A bright light lit up the forest around him, and shadows moved within its bright presence. He heard a voice that sounded very familiar, but he flinched away when someone reached out to touch him. His world was going green, but he could very faintly pick up the outline of someone in front of him. The figure wasn't green, and he let out a sigh of relief. He must have lost his glasses when he fell, but even almost blind he could tell who was standing so close. Hands once again came to his aide and he was pulled up off the ground into safe arms. He closed his eyes and snuggled close. Severus would take care of him.

* * *

"It was that blasted defense professor you hired. I followed him out. The stone isn't safe here Albus." Severus paced back and forth in front o the Headmaster's desk. His agitation was radiating off of him disturbing the phoenix that perched on Albus's shoulder.

"Severus, calm yourself." Albus took a sip of tea and smiled at the dark man in front of him. He knew Severus was only distraught because Harry had been attacked in the forest. Truthfully, he was just as worried. It was a clear breach of his security. He knew he couldn't put wards up on the forest; that would break the treaty with the forest's creatures. He should have known better than to let Harry out into those woods so exposed.

"Are you going to move the stone?" Severus whispered dangerously as he raised an eyebrow. There was a hidden question in his words. _Are you going to keep Harry safe?_

Albus sighed and stroked Fawkes distractedly. "I will, of course, move the stone for now. It will need more protection obviously." Severus nodded and made to sweep out of the office, but Albus stopped him. "Severus? Don't worry."

Severus closed his eyes and nodded before he regained composure and left. He knew what the old man's words meant, but he couldn't help worrying. Something had happened to Harry and he didn't know what it was. It was lucky that he had been there.

* * *

Draco stared down at his sleeping friend. The night in the woods still bothered Harry. Draco knew because Harry had rather vocal dreams. Vocal in the sense that he screamed until his throat was raw. Draco didn't know what he was supposed to do. He had put up silencing charms so that only he could hear Harry's terror, but other than that and comforting his friend as he slept there wasn't much he could do. Dreamless sleep was out of the question. Harry would have to come out and say something to get a hold of that, and Harry wasn't going to do anything of the sort. It had been weeks, almost a month actually since the incident. Harry hadn't said a word. He carried on through his days as if nothing had happened that night. However, Draco knew. He knew because he had bloody well been there. He'd been petrified, but he still had eyes and ears. He'd heard his friend scream with agony when that _thing _had reached out as if to touch the savior of the wizarding world. He'd seen the way Harry had flinched away from his hands when he'd tried to help him up off the ground. He'd watched as Harry had buried his head in Severus's chest like a small child trying to hide from the world. And now? He heard the screams that still echoed in Harry's mind, still felt the terror as fresh as if he were stuck in the reoccurring nightmare that Harry so obviously was. He was helpless. The dark circles under his eyes were becoming more pronounced and he'd caught Hermione's worried glances.

So now he was counting on his last resort. He didn't know if Harry would forgive him for betraying him, but it had to be done. He was going to tell Severus and let him deal with Harry. It was in Harry's best interest, and Hermione agreed with him. So it was with only a little trepidation that he slipped down to the dungeons after dinner after giving Harry the excuse that he needed to clear his head and take a break from the homework that had been piling up.

When Severus barked out that he could enter, the courage he'd gained over his short walk to the office of his head of house deflated. Severus was going to kill him for not saying something sooner. Nevertheless he turned the door handle quickly and stepped inside. Severus was sitting behind a desk grading papers. Draco knew he was grading because of the bottle of red ink that was sitting on the wooden desk. It didn't bode well for his situation. Severus was always in a bad mood after grading.

"What do you need Mr. Malfoy?" Dark eyes followed him as he walked up to the front of the desk. He raised his head to meet his professor's eyes. Words stilled in his throat but he pushed them out.

"It's Harry, sir." Draco took another deep breath. "He's having nightmares. Has been for weeks. Ever since that night in the forest. I don't know what to do." There he'd said it. He felt so much better now that he knew he was doing something to help his friend.

* * *

Severus dismissed Draco after hearing the young boy describe what was wrong with Harry. The stupid boy had been having nightmares and hadn't said anything. He would obviously have to do something. He counted off the days until winter break. It was only two more weeks. He should wait. It would be easier to help Harry if there was less outside interference.

He stabbed the next essay in his grading pile with his quill and watched the red ink ooze over the paper. Stupid boy.

* * *

Harry yawned for the millionth time that day. He put another sweater into his trunk and closed it. It was time to go home, and he was glad of it. He didn't want Draco and Hermione looking at him with pity and worry anymore. He knew that they were aware of his nightmares, but he still hadn't said anything. He didn't want to be a charity case. The boy who lived to have nightmares about silly little scares in the woods. Some savior he was. He was just happy he was getting away from it all. He was going home for some relaxation, and quite possibly, if he played his cards right, some of Severus's excellent pancakes. It really was something to look forward to. He was hoping that going home would help make the nightmares go away, and that his throat would heal. It was raw from screaming. He winced every time he swallowed, but there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't going to ask for a potion. That would mean answering questions that he just wasn't ready to answer. He gave Draco a smile as the blonde boy finished packing his ornate trunk with expensive clothes and books.

"Have a good holiday Harry." Draco heaved his trunk off the bed and almost tumbled over.

Harry laughed. "You're not riding the train then?"

"No, Father has a meeting with Dumbledore; he'll be taking me home." Draco sat on the edge of his bed. "Harry…"

Harry sighed. It was coming. Draco was going to ask.

"I hope your nightmares get better okay?" That was all he said before standing and walking over to Harry's side. He gave his friend a short hug and then walked out of the dorm. Harry lay down on his bed. He'd expected something more, but the fact that Draco knew him better than to push an inquisition on him made him happy. He looked at the time and jumped up. It was time to go.

* * *

Dumbledore had just finished his meeting with Lucius Malfoy. When the time came, that man was going to be dreadfully useful. He conjured a cup of tea and then waved his wand once more. The invisible shroud that had hover over the mirror in front of him fell, and he looked into its depths with sadness. What he saw broke his heart.

He shook his head and stood. The mirror was being moved tonight, and he needed to get going. He was sure to have some opposition once Severus found out where exactly he planned to leave the mirror, but he felt that it was the safest place for it.

He shrank the mirror and put it in one of his many pockets before going through the floo. He arrived at Grimmauld Place and dusted himself off. Severus entered the foyer quickly, wand raised high. He lowered it when he saw Albus, and glared.

"No." Albus's eyes twinkled. The opposition began.

"Now Severus, I think this is the safest place for the mirror." Albus walked past Severus and up the stairs.

The mirror would be staying no matter what Severus said. Albus put it into a vacant room and resized it. He took one glance into the mirror and turned away. He moved aside so that Severus had a clear view.

"What do you see?" He watched as closed off eyes retreated even farther behind their mask of indifference.

"Nothing." A swish of robes and Severus was gone. Albus sighed. At least it had stopped Severus from complaining. He returned to the foyer without looking for Severus. He knew that it was Harry's bedtime. The man was probably upstairs counting the time Harry spent brushing his teeth.

He smiled and returned to his office through the floo.

* * *

Albus wasn't far from the truth. Severus was upstairs, but Harry had long since brushed his teeth. Instead he was lying in bed watching Severus as he paced.

"Draco told you, didn't he?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"He did. How could you be so foolish? You should have come to me." Severus snapped. Harry looked anywhere but at his guardian.

"I was afraid." Harry mumbled. Severus sat down beside him. Harry looked up, but there was no fury in Severus's eyes.

"You, of all people Harry, should not suffer the torment of nightmares. I will give you dreamless sleep tonight, and we'll work together to dispel your fears." Severus held out a bottle, and Harry took it.

Slowly but surely the nightmares disappeared and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was a few days later that Harry found the mirror. He was bored and exploring though he'd explored the whole house dozens of times. He was sure that because it was a magical house that he missed things, and obviously he was right. This mirror hadn't been there the last time he'd come into the room. He looked into it and gasped. The image he saw was not his own reflection.

He was him but older, and, he turned around to make sure, Severus was in the mirror but not in the room. They were holding hands and smiling. Harry looked at the picture. He shook his head. It was a weird mirror. He inspected it with a critical eye. At its top words were engraved. _The Mirror of Erised. _He shrugged his shoulders. He had no clue what erised meant. He heard Severus call his name and he ran downstairs the mirror forgotten.

* * *

The nightmares had gone and now that he was getting enough sleep his grades had gone back up to their normal standard. He smiled more easily, but he was sad. School was coming to an end. He'd been dreading this moment since winter holidays had ended. Though school had become a bit more fun after the holidays because he'd gotten a special present. He didn't know who it was from but it made school after dark adventurous. The package had contained an invisibility cloak. He hadn't told Severus about it, only Draco, and they had been using it to wander the expansive castle ever since.

Meanwhile, Hermione had decided that the creature in the forest was after immortality. That was the only reason anyone would drink unicorn's blood. She said that considering the consequences of drinking said blood and the creature's effect on Harry that the creature had to have been Voldemort. Harry had resisted the idea for awhile, but he'd brought it up with Severus, and the more he spoke of Voldemort's demise the more Harry began to believe Hermione. After all, there was no proof that Voldemort had died. Oddly enough this news didn't bother him all that much. Obviously if Voldemort needed Unicorn's blood to survive then he couldn't do much to Harry in his current state.

Harry hadn't spoken or thought of the mirror he'd run across over the holidays, but it came back into his thoughts when Hermione said something about the other girls in Gryffindor dorm giggling about which teacher was the hottest and how ridiculous it all was.

"It is the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard. We are all too young to be thinking about things like that. I, for one, think they should have been doing their Potions essays instead of chattering on about how sexy they think Professor Snape's voice is." She huffed.

Harry felt a twinge. It wasn't exactly jealousy, but it wasn't just nothing either. He couldn't describe it but it made him uncomfortable. Hermione was right. They were far too young to be thinking about things like that. He thought about the mirror's reflection. He'd been older there too. He shook his head and put that from his mind. He had to concentrate.

Hermione had stopped talking and had taken out a large book. Draco had raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"A little light reading there Hermione?" Harry laughed. Draco smiled as she looked up offended.

"I'll have you know that there are some very interesting things in this book!" Draco smiled even wider.

"Like what exactly?"

"Well," she floundered for a moment, but then inspiration struck. "I just read about the Philosopher's Stone. It turns metal into pure gold and makes the Elixir of Life." She read out loud to her friends', triumph shining in her eyes as Draco gasped.

"I have a theory." Draco said after a few minutes of the wheels in his head turning at rapid speed. Harry nodded and Hermione put down the book to listen.

"Over the holidays I overheard, by mistake mind you, my father talking about the Dark Lord's return. Combine that with the stolen item from the Ministry, Hermione's theory that said item is here at Hogwarts, and that creature from the woods that we've decided is Voldemort I'd say that the item that was stolen was that stone and that dear Voldemort is after it." Draco finished up with a satisfied smile on his face. Harry frowned and Hermione clapped.

"Oh, that's brilliant. I agree. It all makes sense don't you think Harry?" Harry nodded silently.

* * *

Severus growled. Exams were upon the student body and it seemed that no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get them to concentrate on Potions. They were buzzing about this or that and cauldrons kept exploding. He was at his wit's end. Not to mention that Quirrell was being worse than ever. He kept sneaking off at odd hours of the night to stare at the door. The door that resided on the third floor corridor that students were not allowed near. Severus knew that Albus had brought back the Mirror, and he knew that the mirror was part of the protection that he and several other professors had put between Quirrell and the Philosopher's Stone.

He slammed open the door to his office and slammed it even harder to close it. He sat down with a huff and didn't notice the small child sitting in the chair opposite to him until he spoke.

"Why do you follow Quirrell at night?" Harry swung his legs back and forth as he asked the question. He, like Draco, had a few theories of his own.

"I do no such thing." Severus scoffed. He focused his eyes on Harry's small frame and the determination in his green eyes.

"Don't lie to me. I hate that." Harry's voice was small. Normally he wouldn't talk to Severus like that, but he despised it when people lied to him.

Severus sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"I have a theory that Quirrell is after the stone that Dumbledore has hidden in some secret place here at Hogwarts." Harry smiled at the almost shocked looked on Severus's face.

"I really underestimate your powers of observation don't I?" Severus would have chuckled but the situation was far too serious for jokes.

"So he is after the stone. I was hoping I was wrong. Draco thinks he's in league with Voldemort." Harry stood up and walked around the desk. He stood in front of his guardian. "He won't come after me will he?"

"I will do my best to make sure that doesn't happen Harry." He reached out his hand to push Harry's chin up. When their eyes met, he smiled. Harry smiled back.

"Because you're the only one who never turns green." Harry smiled wider and back out of Severus's office.

* * *

Severus tried his best to make good on his promise, but a week before school was to end, he failed miserably. Harry was kidnapped as he slept.

Harry woke up groggy and with a splitting headache. Flashes of memory returned, and he knew he had been hit over the head and knocked unconscious. He thought that maybe he was alone, but an angry whisper to his right told him differently. Harry tried to move, but found that he was bound by tightly knotted rope. He opened his eyes, but wished that he hadn't. He was faced with the smirking face of Professor Quirrell, and the irritated voice of Voldemort. Harry looked at his captor quizzically. He couldn't see Voldemort, but Quirrell turned around suddenly and the grotesque face of the dark lord looked at him angrily.

"Hello Harry. We meet again. Though I'm sure you were far too young to remember our last meeting." Voldemort's voice was low and gloating.

"You mean the one where you murdered my parents and failed to kill me too? No, I remember that." Harry didn't feel the need to be polite to the monster in front of him.

"Show some respect boy!" It was Quirrell's voice that admonished him and he felt the ropes tighten around his wrists and ankles.

Both turned their attention away from him for a moment and they looked at what had been troubling them for so long. Harry followed the gaze of the monster and almost gasped when he saw Erised standing in the center of the room. The funny mirror had moved again. A yell of fury came from Quirrell, and he pounded at the glass with a balled fist.

"You'll never get it out that way." Harry smirked.

"You know then? Master, I think the boy knows." Quirrell looked positively gleeful. The ropes fell from Harry's body and Quirrell beckoned him forward at wand point. Harry took a deep breath and stood in front of the mirror. "Get us the stone Harry." The wand jabbed him in the back and he stumbled forward. His nose pressed up against the glass. Harry closed his eyes. He wasn't sure what to do now. He couldn't get the stone for them; he didn't know how!

He opened his eyes expecting to see what he saw before, but the sight that met his eyes was different. He now saw an accurate reflection of himself, but he was grinning. His real self certainly wasn't grinning. He was too afraid, but the reflection smiled widely as he brought a finger up to signal silence. A little hand held out a blood red stone, and then dropped it into his pocket. Harry felt the stone drop into his on pocket and he almost grinned along with the reflection. He had it.

"I don't know how. Honestly, I don't." He pleaded with his captor.

"Don't lie to me boy. I don't like it when people lie to me." It was the hissing voice of Voldemort that spoke to him now. "You've already gotten the stone for me haven't you? It's in your pocket isn't it?" Voldemort laughed at Harry's stricken face. "Give it to me."

Harry shook his head and backed up until his back hit the cool glass of the mirror. Voldemort's eyes flashed red and Quirrell's body stepped forward.

"Then I'll take it." Hands grabbed for the stone in his pocket, but Harry fought back. He didn't know whether the agonized screams he heard were his own or not, but when he passed out, the stone was still in his pocket.

* * *

He woke in the hospital wing. White walls met his eyes and he almost cried with relief. Beside him someone stirred and came to his side.

"Harry?" Harry looked up and smiled at Severus. He winced slightly as he tried to move, but he reached out his hand anyway. Severus's took his hand.

"Did he get the stone?" Severus shook his head. "Good." Harry smiled at his guardian and then closed his eyes again. He'd won.

The next day Draco and Hermione came in to see him.

"We missed out on all the fun." Draco complained after Harry told his friends about what had happened. Hermione just smiled and handed him a cup of water.

"You were very brave Harry." Harry smiled back at her. He didn't feel brave. He felt tired despite having slept for three days. Dumbledore hadn't come to see him yet, but Severus had barely left his side. He sighed and then drank the water Hermione had offered. He was just glad that it was over.

He rolled his eyes as Draco tried to imitate what the fight would have been like, and secretly he hoped that Voldemort would come back for a round two. That battle, if you could call it that, had been the most fun he'd had in ages. He could wait to draw it.

Hermione patted his hand and dragged Draco out of the hospital wing as Severus swept through the door with Dumbledore behind him.

"Harry, my boy, how are you feeling?" Albus's eyes twinkled.

"Just smashing headmaster." Harry replied. "Just smashing."

**A/N: Dang. That took forever to write. It's the longest chapter yet though. Hope you enjoyed it. Year One is finally over!**


	14. Magical Misery

**Fatal Innocence**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Note: Not edited once again.**

"It was a dark and stormy night-"

"Was it really?" Severus interrupted his charge with a raised eyebrow. "How clichéd."

"Severus," Harry whined. "Stop interrupting my story." Harry huffed and turned back to Hermione. She was staying at Grimmauld Place for the last two weeks of holidays.

"Well, it is rather clichéd Harry." Hermione said.

Harry threw up his hands. They were both against him. He shut the book and set it back in its place on the bookshelf. Arms crossed over his chest, he glared at the other two occupants of the room.

"You two both stifle creativity." Harry thought that sounded rather intelligent, and held his head up with dignity in the face of his opposition.

"Harry!" Hermione cried in exasperation. It had been going on for some time now. Harry was convinced that everyone was against him and his 'creative pursuits'. "Honestly, haven't you gotten over this by now? No one is trying to stifle anything except maybe your urge to eat seven pancakes at once."

Harry rolled his eyes, and turned to leave the room. "Mister Potter, one more step and your broom is mine until you turn eighteen." Harry stopped and turned to his guardian with wide eyes.

Severus smirked at Harry and gestured to the chair Harry had previously been occupying. Harry shuffled over and sat, already in pout mode. Severus sighed.

"Harry, if I, or anyone else, was trying to stifle your creativity, then why, pray tell, would we supply you with the means to explore these creative pursuits that you rave on about so?" Severus steepled his fingers in front of his face and peered over them into Harry's eyes.

Defeated easily by those words, Harry picked up another book that had been sitting on the table in front of them. "Fine."

Severus smiled. This must be one of those _phases _everyone talked about.

……………

The next morning, Harry was roused out of bed by an excited Hermione. They were going to Diagon Alley for supplies, and Hermione had been waiting for this day since she had arrived. Harry rolled his eyes and groaned as she tugged him out of bed and onto the floor easily.

"The only reason you are so happy about being up this early is because of Lockhart. Now go away." Harry complained. He wished Draco were here to help him endure the agony. Hermione smirked.

"And the only reason you're not excited is because Severus said you couldn't go into the Quidditch supply store." Hermione threw a few clothing articles at him and skipped out the door. Harry let his head fall back against the floor, and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

………………

Flourish and Blotts was their last stop for the day. It had been crowded earlier, and Severus had refused to take them in. Harry had agreed with his guardian. He didn't want to be around so many people at once either. However, as they neared the store, it was obvious that the crowd had not diminished in the slightest. Harry groaned, but Hermione instantly got excited. She pointed at a sign that said Gilderoy Lockhart was doing a book signing.

"Fate hates us." Harry said as he looked up at Severus. Hermione frowned at them both and stalked off in the direction of the bookstore. Severus agreed silently with Harry and then proceeded to make his way, careful to avoid as many simpering women as he could, into Flourish and Blotts.

With Severus in front, Harry found that a path was always cleared for him and he found all his books easily. Then he searched the store for Hermione. He found her near a long line of people carrying stacks of Lockhart's books. She was standing with a small girl with long blonde hair. Harry didn't recognize her, but Hermione seemed to know her quite well from the way they spoke. Harry made his way over, but it was harder this time because Severus had found refuge in a corner, leaving Harry to traverse the masses alone.

Hermione smiled at him when he finally made his way to her side. "Oh Harry, there you are. This is Luna Lovegood. She'll be starting at Hogwarts this year." Harry smiled at her, and then, on closer inspection of the girl, got excited.

"What creative earrings!" he said. The girl, Luna, smiled and she pushed her hair back to pull on one of her earrings. They were shaped like radishes, and Harry thought that they were brilliant.

"Thank you. My mother made them for me." Luna had a light voice that reminded Harry of clouds.

"You're mother must have been a creative genius!" Harry was glad Hermione had discovered someone with at least a little creative sense. Luna smiled wider at Harry, but a voice from behind distracted the dark haired boy.

"Fancy meeting you two here." Draco drawled from his place perched on the stairs that led to the upper level of the store.

"Draco!" Harry cried loudly. Several people turned to see what the commotion was and several started whispering when they caught sight of the Boy-Who-Lived. "Have you seen our book lists?"

Draco rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner. "You mean all the Lockhart bull?" Harry nodded. "Yes, I've seen it. Father's more than a trifle upset. Lockhart's a crackpot, but the rumor is that he'll be teaching us Defense this year."

Harry groaned. Around them, the women in line were shooting them evil glares. It probably wasn't the best idea to insult a man when a large group of his fans were around. Harry shifted nervously from one foot to another as he looked around for his guardian. Severus was still standing in a dark corner away from the long line of women and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh dear, Harry look. Poverty has come to bask in someone else's fame." Draco motioned to a family of redheads that had just entered. Harry's eyes bulged at the sheer size of the family. He'd seen a few of them at school before and knew they were the Weasleys.

"Draco, you shouldn't make fun of them. They have just as much right to be here as you do." Hermione snapped. Harry could barely see her over the crowd of women, but her bushy hair helped him locate her. Draco smirked in her direction, and Harry laughed. Personally, he agreed with Hermione, but Draco was too funny sometimes.

The herd of Weasleys was making their way over to where they were standing. Harry moved farther up the stairs. They really were a big family. The smallest, a girl, pointed up at him.

"Look mum." Her mother glanced his way and instantly pushed her daughter's hand down.

"Ginny, dear, it's rude to point." The little girl looked thoroughly scolded and Harry felt a little sorry for her. Out of the same shadowy corner that Severus was standing in walked Draco's father. Harry had never met Lucius Malfoy, but he was a rather imposing figure. All decked out in black with silvery blonde hair down his back. In his hand he clutched a regal looking cane topped with silver. Harry was thoroughly impressed. The man glided over to their side with a smirk.

"I see you found what you were looking for Draco?" Harry wasn't sure if it was a question of a statement.

"Yes, Father. This is Harry. Harry, my father." Draco smiled as Harry held out his hand. Lucius took it and gave it a firm shake as he met Harry's eyes. Harry would have flinched if he didn't know better.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Potter. I've heard much." At this, the man's grey eyes flickered over to his son. Harry nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you too Mr. Malfoy." Harry replied. Over Lucius's shoulder the Weasley clan was looking decidedly uncomfortable. Harry smiled up at the father of his best friend.

"Maybe we could have Harry over for Christmas Father?" Draco suggested. Lucius nodded.

"Splendid idea, Draco. If you aren't adverse to it Severus?" Harry jumped at his guardian's name because the man had appeared then beside Lucius.

"We shall see." Severus said. Lucius nodded his head and then he ushered Draco toward the door. Draco gave Harry a wave and a smirk as his blonde head disappeared out the door.

"Do find Miss Granger, Harry. We need to leave. This place has begun to grate on my nerves." Severus instructed.

Harry wrinkled his nose, but made his way back into the line of fan girls to find Hermione. He walked up toward the beginning of the line, and spotted her at the very front talking to what he assumed had to be Lockhart himself. He snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

She turned angrily. He held up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry to cut it short Hermione, but we have to go." She heaved a sigh and turned back to Lockhart. Unfortunately the man had locked his attention of the Boy Wonder in front of him.

"Why, Mister Potter! I knew you had to be a fan of mine. Two people as famous as you and I gravitate to each other, I think." Lockhart flashed a brilliant smile, and Harry backed away from the man slowly, but he should have been faster. He was grabbed and forced to stand by Lockhart as the man instructed photographers to take their picture. "Front page news, the two of us Harry, front page news!"

Harry forced a smile onto his face. If he was going to be in the paper, he might as well look good doing it. He smirked inwardly. That was definitely Draco's influence. When he was released from the man's tight hold, he found his arms filled with books.

"There! I autographed them all myself. That's the whole collection of my books just for you, Harry, no charge." Then the man looked over the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen!" The shop became quiet as all of the Lockhart's fans turned to look at him. "I have a small announcement to make. Well, not small exactly. It's actually quite amazing, but then again it is me." Harry wrinkled his nose as the crowd murmured its agreement. He didn't find Lockhart to be amazing at all.

"Since Harry and his little friend are here, I find that it is the perfect time to share this news with him and everyone else. You see, young Harry, you hold my life's work in your hands, but come September, you will have my unlimited knowledge at your disposal. That's right my dear people, I will be taking the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts for the coming year. Isn't that wonderful?"

Harry quickly dashed away pulling Hermione along when Lockhart was distracted by his adoring public's praises. He found Severus and almost ran out of the store. On his way he dumped the books he had been given in one of the Weasleys' cauldrons. He thought they needed them more than he did anyway.

Outside the shop, he breathed a sigh of relief. "I can not believe Dumbledore hired him." Severus snorted in agreement, and Hermione looked at them both disapprovingly.

"Well, I think he's amazing." She crooned.

Harry kicked at the dirt under his feet. "He's about as amazing as the dirt we're standing on."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous Harry."

Harry stared at her, mouth agape. "Are you mad?"

Severus stepped between the two. "Well, we've had enough _excitement_," he sneered, "for the day. Shall we return home?" Both Harry and Hermione agreed, and the trio headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

………………

Back at Grimmauld Place, a house elf paced nervously. He knew he wasn't supposed to be there, and when the fireplace flared, he squeaked in fear.

Severus stepped out with his wand already drawn. "How did you get in here?"

"Dobby is sorry sir. Dobby came for Mister Potter sir. To warn him sir." The house elf pulled on his ears and glanced around Severus to look at Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes. He still didn't like house elves.

"Come with me." Severus gestured with his wands and Dobby walked out in front of him.

"Where are you taking him?" Hermione asked.

"To Dumbledore. Go upstairs and stay there until I tell you otherwise. Do not come down for any reason. I'll be back." Severus growled at the house elf and Dobby jumped into the air. The poor thing was terribly frightened, and Harry almost felt sorry for it as Severus forced him into the fireplace.

"Does he really think that poor elf is dangerous?" Hermione asked.

"Who knows." Harry replied as he started up the stairs. "Come on. I know you want to get a head start on your reading."

At that, Hermione started singing Lockhart's praises again as they headed towards the library.

**A/N: Yay, a new chapter and fairly quickly too. Hope you enjoyed it! However, I would like to issue a warning. I am not particularly Weasley friendly. Ginny and Ron? They will be bashed. A lot. Cheers!**


	15. Didn't Hear, Didn't See

**Fatal Innocence**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Note: Not edited once again. It never is. Sigh **

In his room, Harry poked at his copy of _Break with a Banshee _with trepidation. Hermione was already engrossed in her copy of the book by Lockhart, but Harry was less enthusiastic to get started. The man was obviously a crackpot, and Harry was willing to bet that all of his books were just very creative lies. So he threw his books under the bed and pulled out a paintbrush. He was currently working on a project; a secret project. He grinned wickedly as he pulled open his closet to reveal a rather large canvas with the skewed image of Hogwarts sketched out on its surface. Hermione put down her book for a moment.

"Is that Hogwarts?" she inquired.

"Yes, an impressionistic version." Harry replied as he pulled out a bottle of black paint. He squeezed some straight onto the canvas and got to work. Hermione sighed and went back to reading. Lockhart really did have a way with words.

……………

Severus stepped out of the fireplace and into the Headmaster's office with Dobby in front of him. The house elf looked close to fainting, and Severus was watching it warily. He expected it to, at any moment, turn upon him with some odd house elf spell. It was very possible that this house elf was sent by someone who was after Harry. Just because Voldemort was…indisposed didn't mean that all his followers were just as quiet.

Albus was sitting at his desk calmly drinking a cup of tea. Severus pointed at the house elf.

"He was at Grimmauld Place." Albus smiled down at the poor house elf.

"Who do you work for?" It wasn't spoken in a very demanding tone, and Dobby visibly relaxed.

"I need to warn Harry Potter sir. He is in danger sir! He mustn't return to Hogwarts. Grave danger awaits him." The house elf jumped up and down as he spoke while pulling on his ears. Dobby was desperate.

"What kind of danger?" Albus smiled at Dobby.

"Oh, Dobby must tell Harry Potter sir! Oh!" Dobby then proceeded to sob uncontrollably into his hands. Albus cocked his head to the side and watched the house elf for a moment.

"Severus, I am afraid you will have to bring Harry here. It seems this house elf will speak to no other. I do not wish to traumatize the poor creature." Albus waved a hand at Severus, but kept his eyes on Dobby who had stopped crying and started banging his head against a chair leg. Severus gave Dobby a disgusted look before returning to Grimmauld Place to fetch Harry.

Harry was still painting when Severus walked into his room. He looked over at his guardian.

"What happened to the house elf?" Severus shook his head.

"Come with me." Harry set his paint brush down on the plastic that cover his closet floor and followed Severus shrugging his shoulders as he passed Hermione.

Severus pushed him into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder. "Albus Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts."

Harry stumbled out and fell onto an ornate rug that covered the floor in front of Dumbledore's large desk. Harry got up with a frown on his face. He always fell over. It was one of many reasons to hate flooing anywhere. Severus made his way out of the fireplace gracefully, arching an eyebrow at his charge when Harry glared at him. Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry smiled at him. It had been a few weeks since he'd seen the headmaster, and Harry was overjoyed to be visiting. However, his elation was cut short when, with a twinkle in his eyes, Dumbledore motioned toward a cowering house elf in the corner of the office.

"Oh Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby is delighted to meet you sir, but you is in grave danger." The house elf walked slowly toward Harry, its big eyes growing even impossibly larger.

"Erm, right then." Harry backed away from the approaching house elf, and joined Severus on the couch Albus had conjured up. "Danger from what exactly?"

Dobby squeaked and began beating his head against the floor. Harry shook his head when the elf began muttering to itself. "Are you sure its not, you know, crazy?" Harry asked the two older men in the room. Severus snorted in amusement and shook his head. The house elf had righted itself once more.

"Dobby is sorry sirs. Dobby must be punished for breaking the rules." The house elf pulled on its bat like ears. "You must not go back to Hogwarts master Harry Potter sir. You be in great danger if you do."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You've said that bit already. Danger from what is what we want to know." Dobby looked around the office desperately pleading with all the impassive faces to understand. The elf snapped his fingers suddenly and a book appeared in his hand.

"From this." It came out as a whisper and the elf immediately dropped the book as if it was offensive to him, and rushed to the wall to bang his head again. This time the mutterings were wails that emerged strangled by fear and pain. Harry cringed. He really didn't like house elves.

Dumbledore stood up quickly and plucked the book off the floor. His blue eyes widened and Harry saw the twinkle leave them. "Excuse me boys, I must leave you now. Don't worry about the house elf; I am sure it can take care of itself. Good day."

Harry watched Dumbledore rush out with the shabby looking, black book and glanced up at Severus. Harry would have giggled at the confused expression on his guardian's face had he not been extremely confused by what had just happened. He didn't protest when Severus led him to the fireplace again, and he didn't think about his pride at all when he fell into a heap on the floor at Grimmauld Place.

Severus walked away hurriedly, and Harry wanted to chase after him. He knew better, however, and went up to talk to Hermione instead. She was still in his room with a book in hand. He looked over at his painting and frowned.

"Not enough blue." He said. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Did you know that Gilderoy Lockhart got rid of a vampire all by himself?" Harry shook his head, and eyed her stack of books.

"You could not have possibly read all of those while I was gone." He stated. She smiled and patted the floor beside her.

………………………

Harry dragged his trunk along behind him as he listened to Hermione talk about the last of Lockhart's works which she had reread five times already. He tuned her out for his own sanity and instead focused on the back of his guardian as Severus led the way to Platform 9 ¾. They were all dressed in unassuming muggle clothes as they had been the year before, and made their way without incident to the wall that served as a barrier between muggle and magical worlds.

Harry smiled briefly at Severus's stubborn act of wearing a black suit as if they were the black robes he wore everyday anyway. Then he frowned because the way his guardian walked just wasn't right. It wasn't the stride of an esteemed potions master, as Harry was accustomed to, but the walk of someone who had been blindsided by fate. Harry had noticed and kept record of this walk ever since Dumbledore had made his hasty retreat. He had decided that it wasn't that Dumbledore hadn't shared whatever had run him out of his own office with them, but the mere fact that they hadn't heard form him since that had caused Severus to walk in a way that way totally foreign to him. Harry had seen many people in daily life walk as such, but never had he seen the prideful Severus Snape walk as he was now.

In fact, so overcome by this walk as he was, he didn't notice when the walk ceased and so he ran into Severus's back when the man stopped in front of an ordinary brick wall.

Severus turned to his charge and arched a brow. "Clumsy today, are we, Mister Potter?" Harry crinkled his brow in confusion. Then, as if coming out of a coma, things were suddenly real again. He stood for a moment, dumbfounded, before responding.

"Sorry." Was all he could manage. Everything stayed real for him as he passed through the barrier and as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. He waved goodbye to Severus and watched the man head back out into the world. He knew he would see the man again when he arrived at Hogwarts, but watching him walk away with that walk made it seem almost impossible; it made it seem like _goodbye_.

"Earth to Harry. Are you there?" Hermione waved a hand in front of his face and he snapped back to attention. He looked up and his friend was joined by a blonde boy who smirked.

"Off with the fairies, Potter?" Draco asked before sitting down beside him.

"Something's wrong with Severus." Draco sighed and Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm serious guys." Harry was prepared to force the subject. He felt it was of great importance.

"Of course something's wrong with professor Snape; he has to resume teaching classes full of complete idiots again." Draco said. "Nothing to worry unduly about." Harry sighed. Maybe Draco was right.

The train ride went by without any mishaps. Harry did a lot of staring out the window while Draco and Hermione tried in vain to distract him. However, he refused to see reason. If something was wrong with Severus Snape, then he had a right to be worried.

……………

Harry had been relieved when, on the day of his first potions class of the year, he was faced with the sight of his guardian stalking down the hallways in his usual style. It relieved his worries for the time being and allowed him to settle into the routine of class.

However, a new worry soon cropped up as Defense classes were less than satisfactory. Their first lesson had gone horribly awry when Draco and Harry had decided to take matters into their own hands.

Hermione still hadn't forgiven them for causing the great Gilderoy Lockhart 'such an awful and uncalled for embarrassment'. That had lead to more accusations of being jealous of the blonde man who was, obviously, inept at teaching his subject.

Draco had come up with the idea. It was simple really. A little charm to make the vocal chords go haywire for a little while. It was harmless, and horribly amusing when Lockhart had opened his mouth to start his first speech and all that came out was baby talk. The man had dashed from the classroom, and their first Defense class had ended up being a free period.

Draco and Harry had received detention, and Lockhart watched them with paranoia from then on. However, the two boys thought it had been worth it and the rest of the Slytherins thoughts so as well.

The days passed without incident until Halloween. Harry rolled his eyes at the irony.

Harry was returning from detention with Lockhart, Draco by his side, when he first heard it. Whispers in the wall are how he described them. Draco gave him an odd look and told him to shut up.

"Draco, really, I hear them. It. Whatever. It's saying something." Harry pressed his ear against the wall in an attempt to hear the voice better as it faded away. He heard the faint whisper of 'kill' before he jumped away from the wall as if shocked. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Did the voices scare you, Potter?" It was classic Malfoy drawl, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I heard anything after all." Harry smiled and Draco pulled Harry down the hallway.

Harry heard the whispers on and off again for a few days before the first attack occurred. He was in the hallway alone, and the whispers had started up again. His brow was furrowed in confusion as he tried in vain to make out all of the words. He almost didn't see the writing that covered the wall, the red ink running down the stone like blood. However, it was almost tripping over Mrs. Norris that brought him to attention.

The cat, frozen in place, still as stone made him recoil, his back up against the opposite wall. His eyes roamed over the stone he could now see.

_'The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware.'_

He looked at the red letters until they swam before his eyes, and gave the crowd that was now forming a wordless acknowledgement when he nodded his head. He wasn't sure when the Headmaster showed up, but a reassuring hand on his back made him realize that Severus was there.

"I didn't do it." Harry whispered. "It wasn't me."

**A/N: Well, I hope that came out alright. The next chapter should wrap up Year Two with any luck. Then the real fun begins! I would like to thank everyone for the support so far. You guys are great. **


	16. All Kinds Of Trouble

**Fatal Innocence**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Note: Not edited once again. **

**Chapter 17:**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office. The words _enemies of the heir, beware_ kept playing in his head. Had he really done the right thing? When the house elf had dropped the diary, he had panicked. He had, of course, known what it was immediately. The little black book that he'd always wanted to get his hands on.

Tom Riddle's diary.

It contained the secrets of a mad man. The plots of a tyrant. The inner most workings of a murderer. Unfortunately, he had been unable to read the thing. The pages were blank. A few incantations later and he had known exactly what the diary held. It was Voldemort's inner child so to speak; a little piece the Dark Lord had left behind long ago.

It hadn't taken long before he realized what the plan was, and while he hadn't been eager to unleash a basilisk upon the school, he felt it was time for Harry to get a little dose of what life had dealt him. Sure, it sounded cruel, but Albus knew what it felt like to suddenly be thrust upon a battle field. He knew the horrors and the tragedies. The sooner Harry came to terms with his run of bad luck known as Voldemort, the better.

He just wouldn't tell Severus about it.

--

The book was lying in the middle of the hallway. On top of that, it was blank. It had only the name Tom Riddle to mark its owner.

Were there any Tom Riddles at Hogwarts? Did it really matter?

An empty, deserted book was an empty, deserted book. If Riddle missed his book then oh well. It had a new owner now.

--

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for that's what we all are, welcome to the dueling club." Lockhart smiled at everyone, his perfect, chiclet teeth shining brightly. "This, my good people, is a rather ingenious idea thought up by yours truly to bring us all together to learn. Yes, I, Gilderoy Lockhart, sat down to think about the poor souls of Howarts' dear children, those near and dear to me, and came up with a way to put a little pizzazz into your week."

Harry had to smother giggles throughout the entirety of Lockhart's speech because Severus, who was standing opposite Lockhart on the dueling platform, was making the most extraordinary annoyed face Harry had ever seen.

"—So now, without further ado, I, Dueling Master Gilderoy Lockhart, shall face one of your own instructors in a very dangerous duel." With that, Harry watched as, with lightning speed, Severus fired only three spells that had Lockhart flat on his back and speechless. The blonde haired man frowned and cleared his throat. He looked uncomfortable, and Severus smirked.

"That, my dear children, is how I demonstrate how to fail miserably. My assistant, Professor Snape, did an excellent job, but keep in mind that, had I not lost of purpose, that it would be he and not I who was flat on the floor." Most of the students, the male ones anyway, rolled their eyes. Lockhart was a fool, and only the females besotted with his good looks and apparent charm were the slightest bit taken in by his utter idiocy.

Severus, who was by now utterly fed up with Lockhart and his drivel, stalked to the middle of the platform where Lockhart was standing. "Might I suggest that we allow some of the students to demonstrate their knowledge of shielding charms?" The words were spoken in a tone that suggested death if you disobeyed. Harry had seen Severus use it many times on unsuspecting students. The reaction was the same for Lockhart as it would have been any first year.

The man stepped back from Severus's intimidating glare and promptly agreed. Although his spirit was not dampened enough to prevent a clap. "Well then, well then, who would like to join me up here on this lovely platform, hmm? Oh, I know just the lad. He, like myself, should always have the chance to shine. Harry Potter, you know I'm talking to you. Come on up here!" Lockhart held out his hand to help Harry up. Harry ignored it and instead climbed up on his won to stand beside Severus with a roll of his green eyes.

Harry's presence on the platform earned another clap from Lockhart and a wink that had Harry cringing. He inched a little farther behind Severus and only he heard the soft chuckle that his guardian spared at his expense. Harry glared up at him as Lockhart chose his next 'volunteer'. The arched eyebrow and smirk he got in return infuriated him. It wasn't like he had chosen to be onstage! Needless to say, he was overjoyed at the prospect of blasting whomever Lockhart chose next across the room. Hermione and Draco had both taught him some useful spells, and he was ready to make use of them.

He could tell that somewhere to his left, Draco was smirking when Ron Weasley was called up onto the platform. The redhead accepted Lockhart's hand and came to stand in front of Harry, his face as red as his hair. It was obvious that, besides the blush, Ron was enjoying the attention that his friends gave him as he faced Harry. A few names came to Harry's mind as he watched the cheering Gryffindors: Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas. Somewhere pushed to the back, Harry knew, Neville Longbottom stood.

"Guess I'll be the first person to say I beat the great Harry Potter." Ron smirked and unlike Severus's smirked earlier, this one wasn't as friendly. Harry rolled his eyes and chose to ignore the comment. It hardly mattered what Weasley and his big head thought.

As it was, Harry won the duel with ease, and Lockhart dismissed everyone from the Great Hall. Draco and Harry were headed for the library and they expected Hermione to follow. She never missed a trip to the library. However, she just waved them on.

"Probably wants an autograph." Draco said as he rolled his eyes. Harry quite agreed. Hermione was thoroughly enamored of Lockhart and made no secret of it.

Once the boys were gone though, Hermione approached Severus and not Lockhart. "Professor Snape, sir?" Despite having known the man since she was a child, she insisted on treating him with the respect that he most definitely deserved.

"Yes Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" He looked at her impatiently, but she dove into her question without hesitation.

"It's about the Chamber of Secrets, sir. Do you mind telling me about it? I can't seem to find much about it in the library, and with the attacks and all; I thought it might serve to be well informed." She smiled as hopefully as she could and crossed her fingers that she would get an actual answer from the foreboding man.

"I don't know whether to be surprised about the fact that you were the first curious enough to ask or not." He gazed down at her and crossed his arms. With a soft sigh, he nodded toward the door. "Come with me then, Miss Granger."

--

Later that evening, Harry was making his way down to the lower dungeons. As he walked, the whispers in the walls filtered through his head. He steeled his eyes and walked forward. He was going to pretend they weren't there. That was all there was to it. So he stalked ahead until he reached the inconspicuous door to Severus's private chambers. He whispered the password and ran inside. Severus was nowhere to be found so Harry tried his office. There he was sitting at the table with papers and his rather scary looking marking quill. Harry craned over his shoulder and caught sight of fifth year essays that were currently receiving the full brunt of Severus's sarcastic wit.

"Go sit over there, you nuisance. I can't have you craning over my shoulder. It's distracting." Severus waved Harry into the chair across from him. A moment later, and Severus looked up to see an anxious boy sitting in front of him. "You look…ill."

"I'm hearing voices." Harry stated promptly. He had decided on the walk over that he needed to tell someone who would believe him.

Severus raised an eye brow and looked curiously over at his charge before standing abruptly to extend a hand and feel Harry's forehead. "You do not seem to have a temperature, and therefore I must conclude that you are either telling me the truth or have ingested something toxic."

Harry sighed. "I started hearing them right before Mrs. Norris…well; I started hearing them right before that."

"What sort of voices did you hear exactly?" Severus had sat back down in his chair, and he was listening intently to Harry which was how he missed Lockhart's knock, and was subsequently surprised when the flamboyant man threw open the door.

"Voices? Oh, I've heard them for years. It's the price we pay for fame." Lockhart smiled at them both, and Harry scowled in return. He wasn't too thrilled to see the man, and even less so since he had interrupted what was supposed to be a private conversation. "I was hoping to have a chat with you, Severus."

"As you can see, Professor, I was currently engaged in a discussion with a student. If you would like to, ah, chat," Severus spat chat out with disdain. "Then you will have to wait your turn. Please shut the door behind you when you leave." Lockhart looked like a fish with his mouth open wide. He shut the gaping hole and his garish yellow robes swirled as he left the room with a wave and a wink for Harry.

"I don't like him." Harry said. "He's annoying. It must suck to have to go to staff meetings with him, huh?"

Severus sighed. "It is a dreadful experience, I must say, but Lockhart is not what you came here to talk about. I would be assuming correctly that, unlike Lockhart, you haven't heard these voices for years and just haven't told me until now because it hadn't occurred to you?"

"I'm pretty sure you know just about everything there is to know about me, Severus so you can answer that question for yourself." Harry replied picking up the red ink well from the desk and staring into it.

"Well, I shall ask the Headmaster if we have unfortunate guests in the walls. Meanwhile, you will go immediately after this conversation to the Infirmary and allow Poppy to give you a check up." Harry nodded. "Well then, dismissed."

--

Harry's check up turned up nothing unusual, and the days wore on very slowly. Hermione spent even more time in the library, and one dreary afternoon she rushed into the Slytherin Common Room—Harry had supplied her with a list of passwords after getting permission from Severus--with pink cheeks and a triumphant smile. She presented a book to both Harry and Draco.

"A basilisk?" Draco asked. "What's that got to do with anything? I thought they were extinct."

"Well, I've been collecting information since the attacks started you see. I talked to Professor Snape about the Chamber of Secrets, and I've decided that a basilisk lives in the Chamber which actually does exist." Harry and Draco exchanged incredulous glances and then looked at Hermione with curious glances.

"Just how exactly did you come to these conclusions?" Draco asked.

"Like I said, I've been doing my research. You see this isn't the first time this has happened. It happened once before. Some kid named Tom Riddle apparently caught the person, or the heir I suppose, and everything went back to normal." Hermione stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "He got a medal for it too. It's in the trophy room. I've seen it."

"Tom Riddle?" Draco asked suddenly, his grey eyes were wide. He reached inside his bag and pulled out a little black book. He held it out to Hermione to inspect. She looked at the cover and flicked through the pages uncertainly.

"Draco, where did you get this?" Hermione whispered. Draco shrugged and Harry heard him mutter that he'd found it. Hermione dropped the book in Draco's lap, and Draco clutched it to his chest.

"What is it then?" Harry asked. Draco handed him the book and he gasped. The cover said Tom Riddle. Obviously it was the same Tom Riddle Hermione had found out about. Harry paged through the book. Every page was empty. Harry took a quill out of his bag, dipped it in ink and wrote on a page ignoring Draco's cries of protest. The ink disappeared. Harry stared at the page in wonder. He looked at his quill and then at his ink well. Last time he had checked, he hadn't purchased any invisible ink. Then the ink reappeared on the page. Only the handwriting and the words had changed substantially. Hermione turned white and Draco's hands tried to snatch the book back from Harry.

_Hello Harry Potter. I'm Tom Riddle. It's nice to meet you. Draco isn't very good company._

Harry glared at Draco. "You knew it did this? Why didn't you tell us sooner? This could be very dangerous, Draco."

Hermione nodded fiercely. "Harry's right. It's probably full of dark magic, Draco."

Harry turned back to the book. "Hermione," he whispered, "I think we should at least ask him what he knows though." Harry had his quill poised to write again. Hermione glared at him.

"I won't have any part in this." She said and stormed out of the Common Room in a huff. A few Slytherins stared at her retreating back with smirks on their faces. Harry quickly scribbled his question on the page.

_I know quite a lot. Would you like to see?_

Harry quickly wrote no. He'd much rather be told. He flashed a terrified glance at Draco who was watching the book with a mixture of the same fear Harry was feeling and wonderment. Harry was about to ask Riddle to tell him who had opened the Chamber all those years ago when the portrait door opened to reveal Severus Snape and a really pissed Hermione Granger.

"Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, please join me in the corridor." Severus growled. Harry gulped. He was in all kinds of trouble.

**A/N: Just once, I'd like my prediction of 'I'll finish the year up in the next chapter' to come true. Thank you for the encouragement guys. You helped me out of writer's block. **


End file.
